Worth Waiting For
by LadyTrista
Summary: When you find that special someone, the one you are destined to love forever, you would do anything to be with them. Even Wait. Naru/Hina. Had to change the rating. Lemons You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Worth Waiting For**

**Prologue Hinata**

The day Naruto Uzumaki left the hidden village of Konohagakure, was one of the most devastating days of Hinata Hyuga's young life. Not only was her long time crush leaving for a number of years, but she did not even say goodbye.

The young Hyuga heiress sat alone in her private garden, mourning the departure of her secret love. Self-loathing welled up inside her. '_I didn't even have the nerve to tell him how I feel. I was too scared to even see him off. I couldn't even wish him a safe journey_' she thought in disgust. ' _No wonder he never noticed me. I was too weak and scared to even have a decent conversation with him._'

Scalding tears escaped her Hyuga white eyes. Shame made her face flush red. Wearily she leaned over her koi pond, taking in her watery reflection. Her most notable feature was of course her eyes, those milky white eyes that contained just a hint of lavender with no pupil to be seen. Many people found those eyes intimidating. '_Maybe Naruto thought my eyes were weird_' she thought. Next her hair, it was so dark a of a black, that it appeared blue. It was also cut boy short. '_Maybe Naruto preferred long light colored hair_…_like Ino and Sakura's' _she thought.

"No that's not it" she whispered to herself. In her heart she knew the reason that Naruto didn't like her. '_Its because I'm weak. I'm only a passable kunoichi, my juken is a joke, my teammates have to constantly rescue me. Face it I'm pathetic' _Hinata again thought to herself.

'_How could I, the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga Clan Head of the Hyuga clan, be this weak?' _Her father is a powerful shinobi, her mother was a skilled kunoichi in her own right. _'How did I turn out his way?' _she questioned herself.

"This cannot continue. I _cannot_ go on this way!" she hissed.

Slowly she arose from the garden bench on which she was resting. Her eyes taking in the grandeur that was the Hyuga estate. She was the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, she was raised in a world of power and privilege. Anything she wanted was hers for the taking. So why was she sitting here feeling as if she, Hinata Hyuga was unworthy. "I am a _Hyuga_. I am _worthy_. I _am_ a Hyuga. I _am_ worthy." she whispered fiercely to herself.

'_No More. No more will I sit here feeling sorry for myself. Naruto deserves someone strong by his side I can be that someone. I _will_ be that someone. When Naruto-kun comes back he will see what a powerful kunoichi I have become. He will notice me. I will get stronger…this I vow' _she thought. With a determined stride, Hinata made her way to her room.

Along the way Hinata passed a branch member of the family " Hinata-sama, Hiashi-dono sent me to escort you to dinner" he said bowing low to her. Taking in a slight breath and straightening her spine Hinata replied, her voice holding a new found steel "T-tell my father that I will not be joining the family for dinner tonight. I would also like a tray brought to my room…thank you Hitari-kun." she said before resuming her trek to her room.

The branch member stood there in a state of shock, before she slowly made her way to the family dining room to convey _Lady_ Hinata's message.

Little did Hinata know that her quest to improve herself would lead her on a journey of a lifetime. A journey that would take her away from her home in Konoha, and even further from the one she loved the most.

How was that for a beginning? This is my first Naruto fic, and I have plans for this to be epic length. Though it may not seem like it at times, this story will be Naruto/Hinata. Other couples are up for debate. I'm telling you now I _**don't**_ do polls. I don't like them. I have my own ideas concerning my story. However if you have a suggestion feel free to PM me. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Worth Waiting For**

**Naruto Prologue**

Freedom. Pure unadulterated freedom. That is what Naruto Uzumaki felt. He was on the road with one of the '_Densetsu no __Sannin' _the Legendary Three Ninja. Jiraiya the Gama Sennin had taken Naruto on as his apprentice.

After his failure to defeat Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Jiraiya informed Naruto that they would be leaving on an extended training mission. Naruto was overjoyed. Here was his chance to learn cool new jutsu's and become strong enough to defeat Sasuke. After all he had a promise to keep, the promise he made to Sakura.

_Sakura_. Even her name was beautiful. With her flowing pink hair and bright emerald eyes she was the epitome of all that was beautiful in the world. '_Maybe when I bring back Sasuke, Sakura will see how much I love her. She'll see how much better I am for her than that jerk Sasuke' _thought Naruto.

Naruto gave a sigh. Even though he was excited about leaving, he was going to miss his friends. He thought back to the large group that came to see him off earlier in the day. There was Sakura of course. _'God she was beautiful.' _Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Bushy brows, Tenten, hell even Neji came. Tsunade-baa chan, Shino and Kiba also came to see him off.

The only one missing was Hinata, but Naruto just figured that she was too busy. He dismissed the weird girl from his thoughts as his mind once again replayed the warm hug from Sakura. The warmth of her embrace sent tingles racing down his spine. Sakura was really pretty, but he knew that by the time he returned she would absolutely stunning.

"Hey there brat…how about you keep your mind on where you're going" said a voice to his left. Naruto was snatched from his thoughts. "Keep your shirt on ya old pervert!" he yelled.

The Toad Sage's eye gave an involuntary twitch. "You should show me more respect! I'm one of the greatest ninja ever, and an author extraordinaire." yelled the white haired sennin.

" You call that trash you write literature? Its nothing but perverted trash!" yelled Naruto. While his face displayed nothing but disgust, on the inside Naruto was laughing his butt off. He actually read and liked the old perverts books and he really did respect the old man, but he could never let Jiraiya know that.

"Oh just you wait, by the time I'm through with you, you'll appreciate the female form as much as I do" said Jiraiya. " I'll never be as big a pervert as you ero-sennin" replied Naruto.

They continued to bicker throughout the night.

The journey that Naruto was about to embark upon was a life changing event. He didn't know that when he returned to Konoha he would not be the same Naruto. Adventure, love, lust and loss would shape him into a man that few would recognize.

Well that's the second chapter. Remember this is just the beginning. The next chapters will be much longer. Till next time, don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Worth Waiting For**

Hinata awoke the next day, the fires of determination still firing her blood. It was just barely dawn when she made her way to one of the many Hyuga dojo's on the estate. Hinata began with her regular warm up. As she stretched, she let her mind wander.

She needed to improve her Jyuuken…that's all there was to it. Who had ever heard of a Hyuga that could not master the Gentle Fist. _'How can I become the head of the clan if I can't master our family fighting style'_ she thought angrily to herself.

'_There's no alternative. I have to get help. I'll have to ask…Neji_' she thought.

Hinata went through her morning routine, pushing herself harder than she ever had. Normally she would stop when she became winded or sore. Not today, today she went through her forms until they flowed flawlessly into another. She did not stop striking the practice dummy until her fingertips bled.

When she finally came to herself it was almost noon. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. The aches and pains that she managed to block out returned in full force. She fell face down onto the mats.

"What are you doing Hinata-sama?" a voice to her side asked. With a gasp Hinata turned and saw her cousin Neji sitting calmly at the dojo entrance. Slowly, painfully Hinata sat up and pulled her sweat soaked hair away from her face. "H-how long have you been there Neji-oniisan?" she asked.

"Long enough" he answered, his voice Hyuga calm as always. Hinata sat and observed him. This, this is what she was lacking in. Neji embodied the very essence of all that was Hyuga. His clothes were impeccable, his hair long and shiny, his very aura was one of calm power. One look at him and people knew that he was a force to be reckoned with.

"What is it you are trying to prove?" he asked, his voice still calm. "I-I-I'm tired of being weak. I want o get stronger, to prove myself to my father and to this clan" she said. Neji merely raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with a certain blonde ninja you have a not so secret crush on?" he asked.

Hinata's face flamed a lovely shade of scarlet, and she bowed her head in shame. "That is why you will never get stronger, you are doing it for the wrong reason. You should want to improve yourself for _you_. Not to impress Naruto, your father, not even the clan. You should want to prove to yourself that you are not weak. That you are worthy to lead this clan" he said.

Neji rose from his seated position and turned to leave. '_Wait_. Help me! Help me to become a worthy leader, help me become who I am meant to be!" Hinata cried beseechingly. Without turning Neji asked _"Why?"_

Hinata thought about his question. Of course she wanted to impress Naruto, her father, and her clan. But she also wanted to prove to herself that the others weren't right about her. That all the whispers and snide remarks about her abilities were not true.

" To prove to myself that I can be a good…no a great leader and a powerful kunoichi. That I can help the Hyuga and Konoha, I want to prove that I can be counted on" she answered. If Hinata could have seen his face, she would have seen Neji smiling like never before. "So be it. Meet me in Hyuga training field #5 after lunch" he said before silently gliding away.

Hinata could barely stand. _'What have I gotten myself into'_ she thought.

Hinata cautiously made her way back to her room., intending to bathe and dress for lunch. She was starving. When she opened her door she noticed that clothing had been laid out for her. A light blue kimono. It was one of her more informal kimono's. It was made of silk, had a white cranes embroidered at the bottom, and a matching dark blue obi was beside it.

A note caught her eye.

_You want to prove to everyone that you are worthy to be heiress? Then start dressing like one. You dress worse than your servants. What are people suppose to think when they see you? You want their first impression to be one of awe. You want them to say 'There is the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, heir to the clan. _

_p.s Get rid of that jacket. -Neji_

Shame again flooded Hinata's face. Did she really look that bad? She glanced balefully at her big puffy jacket. It offered her protection and security. With a sad but determined sigh Hinata went to her bathing chamber. She would have to call a servant on to help her dress.

She arrived at lunch with only moments to spare. It had taken longer than she wanted to get dressed. The kimono was lovely on her. Her maid had even added a blue blossom to her hair. With a sigh, she joined her cousin and sister in awaiting her father.

Hiashi didn't like be kept waiting. If you were late to a meal, you did not eat. Luckily her father had yet to arrive. Hanabi gave Hinata a startled look. "Onesan? What are you wearing?" she asked her you face the picture of puzzlement.

A blush again stained the heiress' face. "I-I-I wanted to wear something different" stammered Hinata. "Hmm…you actually look like part of the family" sniffed Hanabi.

Before Hinata could retort, her father joined them. His cold white eyes looked them over, before swinging back to Hinata. He was too much of a Hyuga to display his shock openly, but she knew it was there.

He didn't say a word, and they all sat down to lunch. There was onigiri, temaki, udon, and dangojiru. Hinata ate lightly, knowing that sparring with Neji on a full stomach would be torture.

Conversation flowed around her. She never spoke during meals, for fear she would say something foolish. " Hinata-sama you are looking very well today" commented Neji. At his words her eyes widened in fear. What was he doing? She felt her father turn his attention to her, beside her Hanabi smirked.

"T-thank you cousin" she managed to whisper. "How are things going with your team?" Neji asked. Hinata did not like the gleam in his eye. Was he purposely keeping her in the spotlight? "Things are fine. Kiba-Kun and Shino-kun have missions with their clans today" she said. Her eyes darted to her father who for once was not wearing his disapproving look. "Neji tells me that you are sparring with him after lunch. That is good" he said. Hinata almost fainted. Her father actually spoke to her in a civilized manner.

"Yes Hinata-sama has asked for my help in improving her Jyuuken" answered Neji. Hiashi made and approving noise. "That is nice to hear. A true leader knows when to seek the help of others" Hiashi said before he wiped his mouth and rose from the table.

"I'll meet you in thirty minuets, Hinata-sama" said Neji as he too exited the dining room. "You're in for it now Onesan" laughed Hanabi as she too left the table. "What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

Training with Neji was worse than anything that Hinata could have imagined. First he made her go though all of the katas of the Gentle Fist, criticizing all the way. When he shook his head and made her do the first form over and over Hinata felt like crying.

When Neji saw the tears in her eyes his own became even more glacial. " You said you wanted to get better! How do expect to improve when your stance in terrible, your balance is execrable, and your posture is that of a turtle! If all you are going to do is cry you are wasting both of our time. " he sneered.

Hinata hung her head guilt and shame filling her. She thought that after such a pleasant lunch , Neji would continue being nice to her. "I-I-I am sorry Neji-oniisan. I will try harder." she whispered.

Neji gave a sigh of anger. " Don't be sorry Hinata-sama! Stand up for yourself. Your forms were fine, your stance and posture too. Your problem is that you have no faith in your abilities. What happened to the Hinata that stood up to me in the Chunin exams…the one that would not give up? Was that just a show for Naruto?" he demanded.

Her head snapped up, and a determined gleam was in her eye. " No that was _not _a show that was the real me. The me I always wanted to be." she hissed. "Then prove it!" said Neji.

And she did.

Alright that's my first full chapter. Love it/ Hate it. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Years Later **

Thwack.

Thwack.

Thwack.

Fifteen year old Hinata Hyuuga struck the practice dummy over and over with deadly precision. With her dogged determination and natural flexibility she took the Hyuuga Gentle Fist to a whole new level. With every graceful bend and twist of her lithe body, every hit to the dummy became a killing blow.

She took no notice of the sweat that drenched her powerfully compact body. No notice of the blood that flowed from the tips of her fingers and elbows. No notice of the furtive looks and worried glances of the members of her Clan.

For the past two years her main goal was to become stronger, to prove to the Hyuuga Council of Elders and her father that she was not weak. That she was worthy. She achieved that goal...but not without sacrifice.

_Flashback_

_One Week Ago_

Hinata stood outside of her father's study. Nervously she smoothed her hair and straightened a nonexistent wrinkle from her kimono. She didn't know why her father summoned her. True, she had finally defeated Neji in a spar last week. Could that be why?

She had no more time to ponder as a branch member ushered her into the well appointed study. Her father sat behind his desk, calmly sipping tea from a delicate porcelain cup.

Hinata did not sit, but stood waiting for him to acknowledge her. "Sit down Hinata" he said. Motioning for the silent branch member to pour her a cup of the fragrant tea. Hinata covertly observed her father from beneath her lashes.

Long dark hair spilled over broad silk clad shoulders. Strong graceful hands lightly held the tea cup. His posture ramrod straight, his face oddly relaxed. With a silent glance from his Hyuuga white eyes he dismissed the branch member.

" Hinata...my daughter...I have called you here to inform you of several decisions that have been made by myself and the Elder Council" he said.

Hinata's heart was racing. By sheer will she forced herself to remain calm, she could not allow her curiosity to appear on her face. Hyuuga where calm at all times. Never would anything as vulgar as curiosity be outwardly displayed.

" The time has come to officially appoint you as my heir. Your mastery of Juyken and your promotion to Chunnin have proven to the Council that you are the best choice for the future of the Hyuuga" her father stated in his firm unemotional baritone.

Before Hinata could inwardly rejoice, he continued. "As my heir you are the future of the Hyuuga. As such, it is up to you to ensure the continued success of the Clan. Therefore a marriage offer was accepted on your behalf."

Hinata felt as if she was slammed into a brick wall, she could not breathe. Her face went ghostly white, and she felt her consciousness slipping away. With a strength that she didn't know she possessed, she forced herself to merely raise an eyebrow in askance. In Hyuuga body language it basically screamed... WHAT!?

"The marriage will form an alliance with the Minamoto Clan, the Clan of the Daiyamo of Fire Country. You are pledged to marry Eiji Minamoto" continued Hiashi.

" A second son?" asked Hinata. From her studies, she knew that Eiji meant excellent second son.

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, we requested a second son, so that certain conditions could be met" he said.

Hinata was in a panic, surely this was a nightmare that she would awaken from. She forced herself to focus on her father's words.

"Conditions?" she asked wondering what the Council bartered her freedom for.

" As a member of the ruling family of the Minamoto Clan, Eiji carries the blood connections that we desire. With him being a second son with three healthy nephews standing between him being Clan head, he is willing to accept the name Hyuuga. He understands that you will be Clan head, and he your consort" replied Hiashi.

"He is willing to give up the Minamoto name and take the Hyuuga name? He is willing to live here in Konoha?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. All of the details have been settled to the satisfaction of both parties" her father said.

_'What about what _I_ want!'_ she screamed on the inside.

This can't be happening. How did everything turn out so wrong? She was suppose to get strong to lead her clan and get Naruto to acknowledge her. This was not what she wanted. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She savagely fought them back.

"So when will the wedding be?" she demanded. She knew that her feelings where starting to show, but she didn't care. Her world was crashing down around her. Her very dreams where being ripped to shreds with no remorse.

Her father sat sipping his damn tea, all the while crushing her very soul with his words.

"Eiji and his family will be arriving at the end of the month. Also, they have requested that you live with the Minamoto clan until you conceive. Of course your child will be born here in Konoha, among our Clan" her father said.

Hinata's mind went completely blank. It was as if he was speaking a language that she did not understand. _'Conceive? A child? Leave Konoha?'_

Her face went completely blank. She sported the picture perfect Hyuuga blank stare.

"Is that all?" she asked, her voice now devoid of all emotion. Hiashi gave a small smile at how well she was taking the news. "Yes, you may leave now" he said dismissing her.

Hinata arose on unsteady legs and left the study. She found herself in her private garden, too numb to feel anything. Too numb to cry, scream or rage against the unfairness of it all.

That is how Neji found her.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" he asked.

She did not even blink, so lost in her own thoughts was she.

"You had to know that this was coming. You are the heir to one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. You would never have been allowed to wed a nobody like Naruto" he said.

"All I wanted was to be h-happy" she whispered. Neji gave her look of cold amusement. "That sounds very selfish of you Hinata-sama. What about Naruto's happiness? What of the future of the Clan?" he demanded.

Hinata whirled to face her cousin. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" she sneered. Neji just snorted in contempt. "Just how did you expect to help Naruto achieve his dream, if just being with you would destroy any chance he had of being Hokage. Think about it, your father would never let the lover of his disgraced daughter ascend to the position of Hokage. He would use his power on the Council to ensure that Naruto never achieved his dream. As the heiress, your position on the council is guaranteed. You can use your position to lobby for him when the time comes. In short you are Naruto's ticket to the Hokage's office." said Neji.

No. No. No. Her mind rejected every word out of his mouth. Her heart sat like a heavy black lump in her chest. Why couldn't she be happy this once. She wasn't even getting the chance to show Naruto how strong she had become.

Hinata sat with a dejected sigh. Everything Neji said was the truth. Even though she didn't want to accept it, she knew deep in her heart that she was in the unique position to help her love achieve his life long ambition.

As a Clan head she would have power, power that she could use to support Naruto. What was more important, being with Naruto, or giving him everything he had ever wanted?

In her mind there really wasn't any choice to make.

_End of Flashback_

So now every day since her world ended, she trained. For hours upon hours, she practiced. From sunup to sundown she could be found in the training grounds perfecting her Juyken.

After the first few days, none dared to spar with her. She no longer held back, and several of her sparring partners needed emergency medical attention. Her mind and soul where in turmoil, losing herself in mind numbing practice was the only way she could stay sane.

Her teammates noticed the change, but neither wanted to confront her. They knew that she would confide in them when she was ready. Speaking of her teammates, they had a mission tomorrow. They would be gone for two weeks. She decided that she would tell them about her upcoming marriage on the mission.

Her betrothed would be awaiting her return.

That's it don't forget to review. Your input is important to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN/ Just to let you know there is lemon in this chapter. Don't like, Don't read. Please don't complain about Naruto and Hinata not being together yet. I'm developing a back-story for them. I don't like fics where they look at each other and instantly fall in love. This a Naruto/Hinata story. It will happen, just not yet._

_Naruto_

Another village. Another brothel. Another night of research for the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya. With a sigh fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki sipped the warm sake that was placed in front of him. He vaguely noticed that the waitress was giving him what he now knew as the "I'm-willing-anytime-anywhere" stare.

She was pretty, with rich brown hair and big grey eyes. He might take her up on her offer later, but first things first, he had the find his teacher. Scanning the bar, he took note of several less than friendly looking individuals. 'Why did Jiraiya pick this place?_'_ he thought to himself.

Sure it was a lot nicer than some of the places they had visited, but it wasn't the nicest. Naruto reached into the pocket of his black vest, and pulled a cigarette from the pack. He had taken his first smoke out of curiosity, and because it looked cool. It quickly became an addiction.

Jiraiya had lectured until he was blue in the face. He yelled and threatened. Nothing he said could make Naruto stop. Finally he was forced to drop it when Naruto pointed out one undisputable fact. The cigarettes could not hurt him because of the fox. Any damage done by the cancer sticks was quickly fixed by his tenant.

Naruto took a deep drag from his cigarette, and signaled the waitress for another sake. She eagerly came over to him, wearing another flirtatious smile. "You're not from around here are you?" she asked as she poured his drink. Her voice was a little husky, thick and rich like honey. She looked to be around eighteen.

For some reason now, Naruto found that he attracted older girls. It could be that he finally hit a growth spurt. He stood around six feet. His hair had also been allowed to grow, and now rested upon his shoulders.

"No, I'm new here, just passing through. I was wondering if you could help me" he answered, his voice now a deep baritone. A blush stained the pretty girls face. "Anything" she answered. Naruto knew what she was thinking. Sure he wouldn't mind taking her back to his hotel room and working up a good sweat, but first the perv.

"I'm looking for my grandfather. He has long white hair, is kind of a pervert" he said. The girls eyes widened and a grin lit up her face. "That crazy guy is your grandfather? He took Ami and Ayumi back to his hotel" she said.

Naruto gave another sigh. "Ami _and_ Ayumi?" he asked. She nodded. "They're twins that work here. Your grandfather promised them a night they wouldn't forget. They said they would be back in the morning" she said. Naruto finished his drink and snubbed out the rest of his cigarette. That meant that the Toad Sage would be busy the rest of the night. "So...what's your name?" he asked the eager girl. "It's Megumi. What's yours?" asked Megumi.

"I'm Naruto. So do you want to come back to my hotel room?" he asked bluntly. Megumi was a little taken aback by his bluntness, but none the less agreed. " You don't share a room with your grandfather do you?" she asked. Naruto gave a little laugh. He hadn't shared a room with Jiraiya since he had become sexually active. Much to the pervy sennin's dismay.

Naruto remembered when he first started going through what the old man explained to him as puberty.

_Flashback_

Naruto lay sleeping in the tent that ero-sennin had him put up hours before. He was dreaming of Sakura...nothing new. Except that in this dream she was older, more developed, and naked. He felt hot and flushed at the sight of all of that exposed skin.

In the dream Sakura beckoned him closer. Naruto couldn't look away. Dream Sakura giggled and slowly brought her hands up to trail along neck, down her to her breasts. Playfully she fondled herself, all the while her wide green eyes dared him to watch.

Even in the dream Naruto could not breath. Dream Sakura gave another laugh. Her busy hands now headed for a new destination, the patch of pink curls between her legs. It was too much for Naruto.

He awoke him a gasp.

His heart was racing, sweat beaded his brow. He took deep breaths as he tried to still his shaking body. As he sat up, he felt wetness. _'What the hell?'_ he thought to himself. Red stained his cheeks, before he could panic, he heard his sensei's voice. "What's the matter Naruto?" he asked.

"Uh...n-n-nothing" stuttered Naruto. "You know its not the end of the world. It happens to the best of us" said the older shinobi. Naruto could barely make out his form in the dim light of the tent. "What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

The old man gave a sigh. "I'm talking about your wet dream" he said. Naruto was confused. "W-w-w-what's a wet d-d-d-dream?" he said, sounding like a certain pale eyed kunoichi.

For the next hour Jiraiya explained the birds and the bees to his young ward. He told him all about the urges and the best way to handle them. When he mention the word masturbation and explained exactly what it was, Naruto almost swallowed his tongue. By the time he was finished, Naruto's face was an impossible shade of red and he couldn't form coherent sentences.

Jiraiya then left him alone to clean up and contemplate his words.

To Naruto everything he had been feeling now made sense. That strange tingle he felt when he saw a pretty woman, the hot flushed feeling he sometimes got, the strange urges, they all made sense now.

Naruto could only be grateful that his perverted sensei didn't tease him. Instead he carefully explained what was going on, and answered all of Naruto's hesitant questions. There wasn't a salacious smirk or wink to be seen. Although he did toss Naruto the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise before he left the tent.

He should probably thank him. When the sennin returned he didn't say anything. "I...I just wanted to say...t-t-thank you Jiraiya-sensei. "said Naruto before he turned over and fell asleep. Naruto vowed to give the old man the respect that he deserved.

_End Flashback_

There were still occasions on which Naruto called his sensei ero-sennin. Like when he decreed that every month, they take a two day break from their intense training. They would see the sights and sample the local wares. Jiraiya liked for those days to filled with wine, women, and song. (His words)

Naruto remembered how his teacher surprised him with his first woman.

_Flashback_

Sakura had been visiting his dreams nightly, and it was taking a toll on him. Masturbating helped, but not enough. It embarrassed him to have to do it so much. Especially when he knew that the Toad Sage knew exactly what he was doing.

One evening Jiraiya told Naruto to take a long shower to relax while he ran some errands. When Naruto emerged from the shower he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful blonde draped across the hotel bed. He froze in his tracks.

She wore a predatory grin, and her jade green eyes glowed with mischief. "Hello Naruto-kun" she purred as she gave a languid stretch. The tight red dress she wore barely held her abundant assents in. The dress exposed her long legs.

"Uh..." was his intelligent reply. She gave a small laugh, and threw her golden hair over her shoulder. Gracefully she rose and started toward him. Her hands slowly peeled the dress away until she was wearing only her hair and a smile.

"Your grandfather arranged for you to have some private lessons with me" she whispered. At the mention of Jiraiya, Naruto's mind snapped back into focus. His blue eyes found the shuriken in his pouch…on the other side of the room. How did know this wasn't a trap?

As if reading his mind, the blonde smirked. "He's waiting in the hall, to assure you that I'm on the up and up." she laughed before sauntering back over to the bed. Naruto carefully held the towel around his hips.

He found his sensei in the hall just as the mystery lady said. "What's going on Jiraiya-sensei?" he asked. The Toad Sage gave one of his famous leers. "Just an introduction into the carnal arts my boy" he said. He then grew more serious. "Look kid lately you can't concentrate, you're wound tighter than a spring. You're no use to yourself like this. This is for your own good" he said.

With that said, he took off down the hall, assuring Naruto that he will be back in the morning. With a large gulp Naruto returned to his room. Little did he know he was in for a very informative evening.

The blonde's name was Katsume. She again arose from the bed, this time she took Naruto by the arm and lay him down on the bed. His heart was racing a mile a minuet. He'd never been so scared or nervous in his entire life. Being in such close proximity with a naked woman made his body react violently.

In seconds he was hard and aching. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be an expert at this. For now just sit back and relax." she said. By then Katsume had pulled the towel from his body.

The next few hours were a veritable bounty of sensation for Naruto. Katsume was an expert in the art of sex, within the first few moments, Naruto had experienced his first orgasm of the night courtesy of her mouth. By the time she finally mounted him, Naruto was lost. His hands found the headboard and held on for all he was worth. She rode him into the night, dawn was just breaking when she finally allowed him on top. Through it all she gave him tips for pleasing her.

_End Flashback_

Naruto grinned at the trend of his thoughts. That was almost a year ago. He'd be sixteen in a few months. These days he was the one with all of the control. He gave a small smirk as he let Megumi into his hotel room.

Naruto didn't allow her to talk. Within minuets he had her pinned to the wall, clothes off, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Before the night was finished she'd called him kami many times over.

That's a rap. Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ**

**Wow this story hasn't gotten the number of reviews that I thought it would. I really don't understand it. Its gotten lots of hits, so I know people are reading it. Its really disappointing that people are taking the time to read this story, but won't take the time to leave their input. If you like this story tell me, if you hate it tell me why.**

**I would like to thank everyone who did review:**

**KingSpew-Thank you for being the first to review. This chapter is dedicated to you!!**

**SK,&TLK -Thanks**

**Black Jack Mulligan- Thanks, and just wait the Naru/Hina moments will happen.**

**I will finish this story because I like to write, reviews would be nice though.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone. On with story.**

Hinata was waiting to meet her team in the Hokage Tower. She was grateful to get this mission, as it meant that she was away from the madness taking place at the Hyuuga compound. Her father was determined to impress her future husbands relatives.

The compound was scrubbed and decorated, family relics were taken from the attics, dusted and displayed. It was driving her insane. Hiashi had seamstresses come to create a whole new wardrobe for Hinata. Silks, satins, and velvets, money was no object.

Through it all Hinata remained remote and silent. It seemed surreal to her that her dream of her and Naruto being together would never be. She would never be his.

Hinata shook herself from her melancholy thoughts. If she dwelled on them, she would once again be in tears.

Absently she checked over her gear. Hyuuga generally did not use weapons, as their bodies _were_ weapons, but Hinata had approached Tenten about weapons training. The weapons mistress procured a pair of kodachi that were perfect for Hinata.

She tirelessly practiced with the short swords until using them became second nature. She secured them to her back. Mentally she counted the kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles in her weapons pouch tied to her thigh.

Hinata noticed the chunin guarding the Hokage's office giving her a not so subtle stare. She guessed that he was not use to seeing so much of her skin revealed. Her new mission outfit left her father scandalized.

_Flashback_

Hinata stood in front of the mirror adjusting the black sleeveless top that Ino helped her pick out. No matter how much she pulled, the shirt plunged down past the valley of her breast.

That wasn't the worst of it. The shirt stopped just under her ribs, and left the smooth toned expanse of her stomach exposed. The Hyuuga flame was embroidered on the back. The shirt would be bad by itself, but the shorts…

The black shorts stopped mid-thigh, and clung to every curve. Long, graceful legs were left covered only by mesh netting. Black shinobi sandals completed the look.

Hinata pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and began to braid it.

Her hitai-ite was worn as usual around her neck. Did she dare wear this out?

"Hinata-sama, your father wishes to see you" a branch member called through the door. She didn't know what made her do it, but Hinata decided not to change her clothes.

The look on her father's face when he saw her was priceless. His eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "What are you wearing?" he demanded. "My new mission outfit" she answered calmly. "You are practically naked" he hissed.

"Well…as a kunoichi I need every advantage I can get. If an enemy is foolish enough to be distracted by a bit of skin, then they deserve what they get" she said, her voice cool as ice. Her father could find no fault to her words.

_End Flashback_

Her teammates arrived shortly. Neither commented on her change in attire, though she knew that they noticed. When they finally had the mission scroll in hand they left Konoha at a steady pace. The mission was a simple retrieval mission. Few words were exchanged, until they made camp later that night.

"So Hinata-chan, is there something you want to tell us" asked Shino. The Aburame was sitting by the fire, the golden flames cast dancing shadows across his shades. Hinata was not surprised that Shino noticed that something was off.

Kiba was equally inquisitive. He and Akamaru both stared at her awaiting her response. The young Hyuuga heiress gave a sigh, and let her pale eyes linger on her closest friends. "As both of you might know, I've finally been named my father's heir. What you don't know is that my father and the council have arranged a marriage for me" she said.

At her words Kiba jumped to his feet yelling about unfairness. Shino true to his calm demeanor, just raised an eyebrow.

Hinata held up a hand in a bid for silence. "Please Kiba, I have already accepted this" she said. At her words the Inuzuka fell silent.

"What about Naruto?" came the almost too quit question from Shino. Hinata's heart lurched. "There is no future for me and Naruto. My father would never allow it" she answered.

"You're just going to accept that!" yelled Kiba. Sure he and Naruto argued, but he really liked the guy. " I told you I have…now please just drop it" she pled. Shine just nodded and turned back to the fire.

Kiba gave her an angry look, but he too just turned to stare at the fire, absently petting Akamaru. "You may not understand, but I do have my reasons" she whispered, before turning away. "I'll take first watch" she tossed over her shoulder.

**I know the chapter is filler. I promise more action next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well here we go another chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed; it inspired me to write this faster.

Megumi's eyes fluttered open. She ached in several interesting places. A small smile played about her lips, as she recalled the previous night. Naruto was definitely not a light weight. When a lady spent the night with him they would feel it the next day.

Her back still bore the bruises from being held against the wall as the blonde buried himself deeper and deeper into her more than willing body. With a small sigh, she stretched and rolled over.

Finding herself alone in the bed, she cracked open her eyes. She found her previous bedmate on the floor wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants as he did his morning workout routine.

Sweat glistened on his golden chest and ran lightly down his well defined abs. She watched in appreciation as his muscles bunched and relaxed with every move he made. Megumi sat up to more fully enjoy the view, as she did, as snow white lock of hair fell across her shoulders.

She was startled at first, until she recalled that Naruto had pulled off her wig during one of their more heated encounters during the night.

_FLASHBACK_

They'd finally made it to the bed, after spending some time up against the wall. Megumi was still shaking from the multiple orgasms that rocked her only moments ago. She thought that Naruto was finished...she was wrong.

She found herself in the center of the big bed on all fours. There bodies were slick with sweat. The blonde god loomed behind her. He leaned over her back, his voice harsh in her ears.

"If you really like this wig, I suggest you take it off" he whispered. Her eyes shot open in surprise. She craned her head to look at him. His face wore an arrogant smirk. Shakily she pulled out the pins securing the hairpiece to her head._' How had he known?'_ she thought.

Brown locks were replaced by a waterfall of snow white tresses. When she tossed the hair away, he immediately grabbed a handful her natural locks. Before she could protest, he thrust himself into her waiting body.

Megumi felt her self once again being stretched to her limits by the man above her. Pleasure shot through her, making her toes curl. She let out a breathy moan as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

When she would have lowered her face to the pillow below her, he savagely pulled her head back up. His grip on her hair firm. "None of that. I want to hear you scream" he growled.

While his left hand was tangled in her hair, his right found its way under her to fondle her breast. The double assault on her body had Megumi once again calling on Kami.

Just when she felt as if she couldn't take anymore, he started thrusting harder, faster. Her hands clawed at the sheets as she felt her inner walls closing in on him as a powerful climax ripped through her. She threw back her head and let loose a cry that was surely heard by many. An inferno of heat and passion washed over her, stealing what little strength she had left.

Vaguely she felt Naruto pull out and spend himself across her back. She was panting in exhaustion as the warm fluid spilled over her hip and side. He finally let go of her hair, and allowed her head to drop onto her folded arms.

As she desperately tried to catch her breath, she felt him leave the bed. Moments later he returned with a warm wet towel. Megumi gave a soft sigh as he gently cleaned his spilled seed from her body. She fell asleep before he finished.

_END FLASHBACK_

Megumi smirked at the memory. Naruto Uzamaki is the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was jolted from her thoughts by his deep baritone voice. "So you gonna lay there all day or what?" Slowly she let the sheets drop from her body, allowing him a clear view of her pink tipped breasts.

"Well I was hoping that you would be up for another round" she purred. The blonde merely quirked a brow. Megumi pulled the sheet completely away revealing her long legs, trim waist, and her neatly trimmed womanhood.

Quick as a flash Naruto stripped off his sweats and pulled Megumi on top him. Megumi knew she was once again in for the ride of her life. She knew she was being very loud, but she couldn't help it. Her cries of pleasure filled the room. That had to be the reason they didn't hear the door open.

The outraged bellow of her name though did catch their attention. They both froze in mid thrust. Naruto had his hands on her waist directing her movements, her hands were clutching at his chest. Lucky for her, her back was to the door. She avoided flashing the person who entered.

In shocked horror she pulled the sheets over her nakedness. Slowly she turned and faced her worst nightmare.

MEGUMI!!

"H-hello otosan" she stammered.

**Meanwhile in the forest outside of Konoha**

Team 8 finished there retrieval mission in record time. Kiba and Shino had thankfully not brought up the subject of Hinata's upcoming marriage. They flew through the trees in a coordinated pattern that after many years had become second nature.

They were a few hours from their village when a scream rent the air. Locking eyes with each other, Team 8 silently agreed to investigate. Kiba tilted his nose toward the air to get a better smell of their surroundings. Shino released a few kikai bugs that swiftly flew toward the disturbance.

Hinata automatically activated her byakugan. Using battle sign language, she told them what she saw. Bandits were attacking what looked to be a merchant caravan. Shino's bugs informed him that the bandits were not heavily armed. However there were several dead among the camp.

Kiba's nose told him that the bandits smelled like they came from Iwa. Shino signed for them to use deadly force. In Konoha the punishment for murder was death. Needless to say once they had engaged the bandits the battle was quickly over.

Hinata used her most deadly form of Juyken to quickly kill many of the bandits. Single strikes to the chest and head killed instantly. Shino's swarms killed with deadly efficiency. Kiba and Akamaru cut a bloody swath through the rest with Gatsuga.

When the last bandit was dispatched, Team 8 finally got a good look at the merchants they rescued. There were several richly dressed people coming out from being huddled behind an overturned wagon. A tall man with closely cropped jet black hair stepped forward. He wore rich silk robes.

The others were dressed just as ornately. _'What kind of people dressed this way for a journey through the forest?'_ thought Hinata.

"Thank you for saving us" said the man. His voice was deep, cultured. Shino adjusted his shades as he recalled his colony. "May we ask what your business is here?" he asked.

A blonde woman, who was eyeing Hinata strangely, came to stand beside the stranger. "Don't you know who we are?" she demanded. Her voice outraged at the perceived slight. 'Look lady if we had any idea who you were we wouldn't have asked" growled Kiba.

The blonde frowned and was about to retort when the strange man placed his hand upon her arm. "Forgive us. I am Seiichi Minamoto this is my wife Aimi. We are traveling to Konoha to meet with my brother's future bride's family" he explained.

Hinata's heart froze. This was her future brother-in-law. Aimi's eyes lingered on Hinata once again. "Ano...Minamoto-san, is your brother among you?" asked Hinata. Seiichi turned to his left and gestured for a tall young man to come forward. He was taller than Shino and he too had short black hair.

"Thank you for rescuing us" he said, his voice a little lighter than his brothers. Hinata carefully studied the man that was to be her husband. He had high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. His eyes were a stunning shade of aquamarine. He looked to be lightly muscled, but his hands looked baby soft.

Not like Naruto's hands calloused and rough. While he was taller than Naruto and his face could be considered prettier than Naruto's, he fell short by a large margin in her eyes. _'Stop it. It's not fair to compare them'_ she thought to herself.

Hinata noticed that Eiji was staring at her. He no doubt was taking in her less than covered form. "You killed those men!" Aimi's voice snatched Hinata from her thoughts. "Excuse me?" said Hinata.

"I said you killed those men" replied Aimi. "In case you have not noticed, we are shinobi of the leaf. These bandits were trying to kill you. We did our duty in protecting you" replied Hinata, her voice as cold as a winter gale.

Aimi stood her ground. "I expected this type of violence from a man, but you are a woman. Look at you; you're just as violent and aggressive as your friends. If this is the type of female that Konoha is producing, I have little hope for Eiji's bride" she sneered.

Hinata's head snapped back as if she were slapped. "I may be a woman, but I am a kunoichi of the leaf first and foremost. The violence that you decry just saved your miserable life. And as for Eiji-san's bride I can assure you that she is of the utmost quality. She is from one of Konoha's strongest clans She is strong won't tolerate any of your nonsense." replied Hinata.

Aimi narrowed her brown eyes in distaste. "And how would you know so much about such a prestigious clan as the Hyuuga's" she demanded. Hinata didn't reply. She gestured to her fellow teammates and made to leave. "Minamoto-san if you will keep on this path you shouldn't run into anymore bandits. We would stay and escort you to Konoha, but we were on an important mission for the Hokage" she said. Eiji, Seiichi, and Aimi's eyes followed them as the gracefully took to the trees racing toward Konoha once more.

And that's a rap. Poor Naruto what's going to happen? Review and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright another chapter up. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You were truly my motivation to get this out. Not much action right now. I'm not entirely happy with this, but I needed to get this out.

________________________________________________________________________

Eiji Minamoto considered himself to be a well rounded man. He had traveled extensively in his nineteen years. He'd seen all sorts of far away temples and palaces, however nothing prepared him for what awaited him in Konoha.

After the three ninja left them in the clearing Aimi and Seiichi gathered the remaining caravan members together. Aimi was yelling at his brother…again. She said that none of this would have happened if he had not arranged a marriage with a clan belonging to a ninja village.

Eiji himself was excited about marrying into a ninja clan. Shinobi have always fascinated him. He himself wanted to become a ninja, but that was not to be allowed. He was to be a man of leisure and a scholar.

Seiichi ignored his wife as usual, instead turning to his manservant Ryouta. "Have several of the men go see what is taking the palanquin so long, have the rest pack up" he said.

"If we had ridden in the palanquin in the first place we would not have been attacked" sneered Aimi. Eiji just sighed and walked away from them. Her harping giving him a headache.

________________________________________________________________________

An hour later they found themselves washed , changed, and safely ensconced inside of their luxurious palanquin. Aimi had her maid change her into an ice blue kimono that matched her eyes and demeanor perfectly. Both Eiji and Seiichi wore robes in their clan colors of black and yellow.

Finally they arrived at the gates of the hidden village of Konohagakure. Even Aimi had to gape at the massive gates that guarded the village. Two tall guards and three smaller children stood at he gates. All wore Konoha hitai-ite.

Eiji watched as Ryouta gave the guards their traveling papers. Ryouta made his way to the awaiting palanquin. "The Hyuuga have hired a genin team to escort us to the Hyuuga estate." he informed them. _"A genin_ team?" questioned Seiichi.

"Yes Minamoto-dono. They are apparently new ninja. They get assigned odd jobs around the village for training" replied Ryouta.

"How thoughtful of them" smiled Seiichi. When the massive gates swung open the group got their first clear view of the Hokage monument. Eiji was in awe. The fierce countenances of Konoha's past Hokages kept a silent vigil over the village.

This was the place that he would be living. The sights and sounds of an active city assaulted his senses. The village bustled with activity, people rushing here and there. Open air markets where merchants hawked their wares mingled with food stalls from exotic locations.

They rode for nearly twenty minuets. Eiji finally saw an enormous wall to his left. He craned his neck and saw dark haired guards patrolling it. What puzzled him was that they had no weapons.

They arrived at the front of the estate. He watched as one of the genin presented the proper papers to the guards. The other two came to help them from the palanquin. When the genin presented them to the guards, Eiji was shocked to see that they possessed the same eyes as the female ninja that saved them.

Thoughts of the scantily clad, deadly female shinobi invaded his mind. _'Is she part of this clan? Is that why she spoke so familiarly of my betrothed? Will I see her again?' _he thought. "What is with these people and their creepy eyes" said Aimi in a low whisper. Although her voice did not carry to the guards, they frowned in her direction.

Little did she know that all Hyuuga knew how to read lips. "This way please" said another Hyuuga who ushered them into the inner courtyard.

The landscape was amazing. A huge variety of flowers surrounded them. Stone paths meandered in many different directions. Eiji saw a small gate to his left, and beyond it he saw a huge koi pond traversed by a wooden bridge. There was even a waterfall.

"That is the Lady Hinata's private garden" commented their guide. They were led to the main building.

Once inside they were ushered into a grand sitting room. A tall stoic looking man stood waiting for them. He had long black hair and he too sported those ghostly white eyes. He also looks as if he never smiled a day in his life. "Welcome to Konoha. I am Hyuuga Hiashi" he said, his voice that of someone being use to command. "Greetings Hyuuga-san. I am Seiichi Minamoto, this is my wife Aimi, and my brother Eiji" introduced Seiichi.

Eiji immediately felt the eyes of the Hyuuga clan leader upon him, picking him apart. He did his utmost not to squirm, but he could not maintain eye contact. The clan leader had a deadly aura about him. He saw Hiashi's eyes narrow. _'Kuso…there's one strike against me' _he thought.

Before another word could be said, another servant came to announce the arrival of Hiashi's daughters. "Lady Hinata and Lady Hanabi" he said. Two beautiful young ladies entered the room. The shorter of the two wore a brilliant red kimono embroidered with golden fireworks along the bottom, the obi was also gold. Her dark hair was loose and fell to her shoulders.

She gracefully went to greet her father, then turned to greet the guests. The other sister was just as graceful. She wore a light lavender kimono with a dark lavender obi., white cherry blossoms decorated the hem.

Her hair was pulled up in the front and secured by jeweled sticks. When she turned to give them her welcome. Several gasps were heard. The loudest coming from Aimi.

It was her! The ninja from the forest. "Greetings again Minamoto-san, Eiji-san, Aimi-san" she said her voice as cold as before. He could tell from the wicked glint in her eyes, that she had not forgotten what was said earlier.

Hiashi gave his eldest a stern look. "You have met our guest already Hinata?" he questioned. Eiji watched as she never took her eyes off of Aimi. "Yes Otosan. My team encountered them just outside of the village, they had been attacked by bandits. After dispatching the bandits, I was told that if I was an example of the women in Konoha, then Konoha's women were sorely lacking indeed" she sneered.

Eiji saw his future father-in-law frown. _Strike two_. That one dark look had him literally shaking in fear. "After you saved them from the bandits, who would dare to say such a thing about the heiress to the Hyuuga clan? " demanded Hiashi.

Eiji started to panic. They weren't there an hour and already they had offended his future bride and her father. Aimi stepped forward in a swirl of ice blue. "That would be me Hyuuga-san. _Please_ forgive me for _any_ insult that I may have given. I was just so upset by the attack and at my own helplessness, that when I saw such a beautiful and powerful woman take on those bandits, I became jealous. " said in a rush, bowing low to Hinata and her father.

Hiashi seemed mollified, while Hinata gave a look of disbelief. "The servants will take your things. Hinata please show Eiji-san around the estate while his brother and I discuss the arrangements. Hanabi will show the rest of you to your rooms" stated Hiashi.

Eiji found himself alone with his betrothed for the first time. He found himself pinned to the spot by a blank white stare.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Who the _hell _are you?" Naruto calmly asked. He made no move to cover himself as Megumi scrambled off of him and under the sheet. "For kami's sake Naruto that is my _father_… Lord Fujita Takahashi. HE is a clan head, and he answers only to the Daimyo" she hissed, hastily dressing beneath the covers.

Naruto stared at the stately looking yet enraged gentleman in front of him. Taking in the costly looking robes, he came to one conclusion. He was screwed.

'_Oh fuck' _he thought.

________________________________________________________________________

Eiji followed a silent Hinata into one of the many gardens on the estate. He covertly studied her. Long dark hair pinned in the front, fell to the small of her back. High graceful cheekbones complemented full rosy red lips. Her neck was long and delicate looking. She was tall and moved with an innate grace.

He willingly joined her when she sat in a shaded gazebo. Her eyes unnerved him, its as if they saw everything. All of his flaws and shortcomings where laid bare before her.

"So Eiji-san, tell me about yourself" she more or less demanded. "Well, I…I like to travel and read. I've been to Wind Country, Snow Country…I really love the Land of Waves" he felt himself rambling.

She neither looked impressed nor bored. She looked blank. He knew she had a fiery side to her, he saw it on her face when she fought those bandits. Did it only show itself in combat?

"W-what about you Hinata-san? Would you mind telling me about yourself?" he stammered. What was it about her that made him so nervous he wondered. Her expression was hard to read. Her thoughts remained her own.

"There is not much to tell. I am a kunoichi of the leaf. I have attained the rank of chunin. As you know I am my father's heir, and will be appointed clan head upon the birth of my heir." she stated. If Eiji had been looking he would have seen her fist balled tightly in her lap. A sign of her agitation.

'_Her heir? Was he only to be a sperm donor? Was he to have no say in the raising of their children?' _he thought.

"Excuse me Hinata-san, but what do you mean _your_ heir?" he asked.

________________________________________________________________________

"So you're trying to tell me that you're a _nobleman's_ daughter?!" cried Naruto. Megumi had gotten her father to leave the room and allow the flustered teens time to dress. Megumi looked down in shame.

"_FUCK!" _yelled Naruto. He angrily lit a cigarette. "What the _fuck_ were you doing _working_ in a fucking _whorehouse_?" he demanded.

Megumi had tears in her eyes. "I…don't actually _work_ there. I…was …filling in for a friend, I wasn't… suppose to actually take any customers. B-but when I saw you …I couldn't resist. I…I didn't mean any harm…I'm sorry…I didn't m-m-m-mean to get you in trouble" she cried.

If she thought her tears would sway the blonde ninja in front of her she was sadly mistaken. She could literally see the rage flowing off of him in waves. Naruto angrily exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. " I don't think that you were thinking at all. You're just a spoiled selfish little bitch" he sneered.

Megumi's eyes widened, as more tears came. "_I'M SORRY! _Please don't be mad!" she cried.

"You do know that your father has every _right_ to demand my head. _Damn it_." he hissed. Megumi just wiped her eyes. As she did her grey eye became pale green. "What the fuck?" yelled Naruto.

As he watched Megumi wiped at the other eye, it too became green. "My…my contacts came out" she stuttered. Naruto stared at the girl in front of him. Long white hair and pale green eyes, no make up, and in the harsh light of day…she looked a lot younger than she did last night.

No, no, no. "How _old_ are you?" he demanded. Startled Megumi jerked as if he struck her. "I'm fifteen" she whispered. _'This is not happening'_ thought Naruto.

Uh-oh…poor Naruto. And does Eiji know what he is really in store for by joining the Hyuuga clan? Don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know this is very late. Not a lot of action going on. Don't hate me for what's to come, its all for a reason. I promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up they keep me motivated.**

Hinata stared up at the man-child that was to be her husband. Though he was older than her in years, she felt ages older than him in experience. He was a civilian, he led a sheltered and privileged life. Could he _really_ be that naïve? Did he really think that he would have a say in their child's upbringing?

Hinata's beautiful face settled into a sharp glare. Why does _she_ have to be the one to disillusion him? Damn, why was up to her to explain the facts of life to him? She turned to him, her voice taking on a lecturing tone.

"Look Eiji-san, I don't know how to explain this to you, but I am Hyuuga, our children will be Hyuuga. As a Clan we Hyuuga have our own traditions and way of life. Even though you will be Hyuuga by marriage, there will be things that you will have no say in, Clan secrets that you will _never_ be privy to" Hinata said, trying to prepare him for his role in the clan.

Eiji's dark brows drew together in a frown. "Then what exactly is my role to be? I know that you are to be Clan head, but I thought that I would govern by your side" he said his voice bearing a hint of a whine, his aquamarine eyes boring into her pale white ones.

Hinata stared incredulous at his words. "Whatever gave you that idea? The Hyuuga Clan head is a power unto themselves, there is _no_ delegation of authority. Their word is absolute. That is the way it has always been, so shall it be with me" finality ringing in her every word.

Although Hinata had plans for a major overhaul of Clan policies, that was not one that she wished to change. In fact she was planning to forcibly retire the elders and replace them with a balanced council made up of branch and main family members. Eiji didn't need to know that.

Eiji jumped from the bench they were resting on. Anger poured from every line in his body. He whirled to face her. "So I am to be a _kept_ man? I am to have _no_ authority in my own home?" he demanded. He was quite a sight, this tall angry male looming over her. If he had had any shinobi training, she might have been worried.

If he thought that she would shrink from his anger, he was grossly mistaken. She gave him a look of steely indifference. Dismissing his feelings with a slow blink of her pearl colored eyes. Even though it was not his fault, she saw him as the reason she would never be with Naruto. Hinata knew that her dowry was considerable . The Minamoto clan was receiving a huge sum of money because of the marriage. Because his family was so eager to get a portion of the Hyuuga wealth, they arranged a marriage for him where he would have little to no authority. She felt no sympathy.

"You could always break our betrothal Eiji-san" she said, daring him with her eyes. He could not hold her gaze for long. His face flushed and he looked to the ground. Hinata noticed that his fist where balled at his sides.

If he didn't toughen up and control himself, he would not last long among her family. Hinata decided to give him a taste of what living among the Hyuuga will be like. Her expression went completely blank. She radiated the extreme calm that all Hyuuga seemed to be able to emit on a whim.

"You would do well to control yourself Eiji-san. Look at you, you're all flushed and irate, barely suppressing the need to yell. A _true_ Hyuuga would never allow themselves to be seen in such a way, let alone be goaded into such a situation. We are always calm and levelheaded. Even our youngest child knows that anger is a useless emotion, it will get you killed in a battle. Though that is not something you will have to worry your pampered little head about" she said, her voice never raising.

Eiji looked near epileptic. Gracefully she arose from the bench. "If you think that was harsh, just consider this…_I'm_ considered the nicest one in the clan. Come along it is time for my afternoon practice session, you may sit and observe why we Hyuuga are among the most feared Shinobi" she said, not turning to see if he was following her. She knew he

would.

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed watching as his teacher, the great Toad Sennin Jiraiya, had a full blown fit after he was advised of his pupils situation. "So because some foolish little princess wanted to play at being whore, you have to present yourself to her father" he hissed angrily.

Said princess sat in the corner as far away from the Sennin as possible. "That's it in a fucking nutshell" said Naruto, he had long since smoked his last cigarette.

"I-I-I don't know how I can tell you h-h-how sorry I am. I d-d-didn't want this to happen. I'm sure that my father will understand…" said Megumi. Her words trailed off at the twin looks of blazing anger being directed her way.

She buried her flushed face into her arms. Inside she was torn. It may seem crazy, but she was secretly happy her father had found her. Her father was a powerful man, who spoiled her horribly. Megumi was used to getting everything she wanted, and what she wanted now was Naruto.

The night she spent with him put her first experience with a man to shame. There was none of the fumbling awkwardness that characterized her first time. Naruto gave her pleasure she had never dreamed of. Made her feel things she never expected.

She of course knew that her father could force him to marry her, then he would be with her forever. Her father would give them a home in the village, and she would be able to brag to all of her friends that she had such a handsome shinobi as a husband.

Of course, he would have to stop hating her first. Megumi sighed, she knew if given the chance she could make him love her. But, if he told her father that she came on to him in a whorehouse of all places, and that he honestly didn't know who she was, then her father would banish her as a fallen woman. She could not allow that to happen.

She knew what she had to do. "I will go speak to my father. You should come by later so that we can resolve this" she said standing. Before either warrior could say anything she left the room. "Do you really think she can talk some sense into her father?" asked Naruto.

"For your sake I hope so. Otherwise you're going to find yourself saddled with a wife" predicted the Toad Sage. Naruto groaned and fell back against the bed.

* * *

Megumi raced home. She went in the back way to avoid everyone. When she arrived in her room she summoned her maid. After washing and dressing, she presented herself to her father. Once there she spun a tale of a dastardly (but kind hearted) ninja, an innocent damsel, and loss of innocence.

Her father was sufficiently outraged at the loss of her innocence. He was also partially mollified when she explained how there had been a terrible misunderstanding, and that Naruto was not wholly to blame. By the time Megumi finished weaving her tale, she came off as a dutiful daughter and Naruto as a ninja who made an unfortunate mistake.

A mistake he was willing to rectify in any way he could. Megumi then suggested to her father that having a strong shinobi as a son-in-law would be an amazing asset. To him.

Having planted the seeds, Megumi left her father to his own thoughts. She smiled, she would be Naruto's wife by the end of the week.

* * *

Eiji sat on the sideline of the Hyuuga training field. He watched his betrothed and her cousin try to kill each other. They called it a friendly spar, but it looked anything but. Their strikes were lightning fast and looked deadly.

As he watched, the cousins aimed strike after strike at each other's vital parts. Hinata-san explained that the style of fighting that they were using would not kill unless they used chakra in the strikes. Still even without the chakra, it looked painful.

The sparring Hyuugas then began to move in speeds that he could not keep up with. Their movements began to blur, until they seemed to disappear gasp in amazement, his eyes darting left and right to no avail. Moments later, they reappeared, Hinata had two of her fingers pressed against her cousins throat, while he had his palm flat against her chest.

"It seems as if it is a draw Neji-niisan" he heard his betrothed say. Eiji was amazed, neither of them appeared to be winded. The cousins saluted each other and made their way over to where he sat. Eiji could not help running his gaze over Hinata's exposed form.

She had taken the time to change into a tank top and shorts. His gaze lingered on the gentle swell of her breasts.

The ice cold voice of her cousin snapped him back. "I take it that this person that is so rudely ogling you is the one Hiashi-sama has chosen for you. Do you really think he is worthy of becoming a Hyuuga?" stated the tall male Hyuuga. Eiji felt heat suffuse his face. "I-I-I…" he stammered.

"Please do us both a favor and save yourself the embarrassment of extolling all of the virtues that make you worthy of becoming a part of our Clan" her cousin sneered, looking down his nose at him. Before he could say another word, Hinata introduced them. "Neji-niisan, this is Eiji Minamoto. Eiji-san, this is my cousin Neji" she said.

Eiji steeled himself to meet the Hyuuga male's eyes. Like all of the clan he posses the same snow white eyes, however his looked particularly forbidding. "It is a pleasure to m-meet you Neji-san" stammered Eiji.

Neji folded his hands into his robe and gave a low "Hn". Turning to his cousin he began to converse about mutual acquaintances and recent missions, totally ignoring Eiji's existence. When the tall jonin left, Hinata gave Eiji a looked that screamed 'I-told-you-so.'

"Dinner is in an hour. If you are late you don't eat, go back to the main house a servant will show you to your room" she said dismissing him. Eiji watched her leave. 'This is what I have to put up with for the rest of my life'? he thought to himself.

* * *

**And that's a rap. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its been forever since I last updated, I'm sorry. My inspiration temporarily went away .This is kind of short. I'm sorry and I promise that Naruto and Hinata will FINALLY meet up in the next chapter.**

* * *

Naruto found himself standing outside of a magnificent home in the Land of Petals with his sensei. The village was as pretty as its name, and the flowers for which its named bloomed in abundance. Right now he could not appreciate the beauty. He could not believe that he was here. Hadn't he been through enough. He could feel himself getting angry. He hadn't had a chance to meditate today, and he could feel his control slipping.

Training with Master Jiraiya had accomplished many things for Naruto, but it also brought on a whole new set of problems. Naruto pulled a cigarette from his pack, exhaling angrily, a small stream of fire emerged from his lips lighting it.

Jiraiya gave him a short glance and merely said, "Your eyes are red."

Naruto gave a growl of frustration. And consciously banked his Inner Fire. Yes _Inner Fire_. Among the things that happened on the training trip, the most major occurrence was Naruto's complete mergence with the Kyuubi. His eternal tormentor was no more, having been absorbed by Naruto.

The great nine-tailed fox was a being of fire. When he and Naruto merged, Naruto gained what he called Inner Fire or Fox Fire. It, like the demon's chakra, was tied to his emotions.

It was hell in the beginning, he was constantly setting things on fire when he lost control of his emotions. When he really got pissed, his eyes turned red, and his Inner Fire became visible.

Naruto willed his Inner Fire down until it was just smoldering embers banked deep inside of him. He exhaled slowly, and smoke streamed from his nose.

"Are you going to be able to control yourself?" asked Jiraiya.

Before Naruto could reply, a servant ushered them inside.

He paid scant attention to the costly furnishing that he walked past, they no longer impressed him. On his travels with Master Jiraiya, they had visited many palaces in far away kingdoms. This display of wealth meant nothing to him.

Lord Takahashi was waiting for them in a sunny sitting room. The older man's cold green eyes slowly picked the blonde shinobi apart. Silently he gestured for Naruto and Jiraiya to sit.

"We were not properly introduced this morning, I am Fujita Takahashi, Lord of the Village in the Petals" the Lord introduced himself.

Naruto sketched a short bow. Before he could say anything, Jiraiya said "I am Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, and this is my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki both of Konoha."

Lord Takahashi's eyes widened. Everyone knew of the great Lord Jiraiya! His gaze swung to Naruto. His future son-in-law was the apprentice to one of the _Sannin_. This pleased him greatly, his reputation would become formidable indeed with a ninja such as him on his side.

Not to mention that his future connection with Jiraiya guaranteed that he would get the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise before they went on sale. Lord Takahashi let out a perverted little giggle at the thought.

Naruto eyed the old man wearily. '_Not another closet pervert' _thought Naruto.

Lord Takahashi got himself back under control. "My daughter explained everything to me Uzumaki-san. She told me of the unfortunate misunderstanding that led you to believe that she was one of the loose women of the brothel…" said Lord Takahashi.

Naruto felt himself relax, a weight lifted from his shoulders. Megumi actually came through. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"…however, my daughter left home a chaste virgin, and returned used. By you. I trust that being a honorable ninja of Konoha, you will want to do the right thing. I would hate to cancel the trade agreement with Konoha over something so easily resolved" said Lord Takahashi, his voice oozing charm.

"Trade agreement?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Yes…did you not know that this village supplies Konoha with the majority of its medicines? Our village is home to vast fields of rare plants that grow only here. As such our herbs are in very high demand. We have an agreement with your Hokage, Konoha gets first choice from our crops, and in turn we turn a hefty profit and get an alliance with a powerful hidden village. Now Konoha is not the only Hidden Village interested in our wares. I would hate to have to terminate such a lucrative agreement over something so petty." smiled the Lord.

Naruto was aghast. There was no way Tsunade-baachan was going to jeopardize the medicine supply of Konoha for him. Before he could say anything, Jiraiya motioned him into silence.

"You will understand if we verify everything you have told us Lord Takahashi" said Jiraiya. "Of course Jiraiya-san. We will await you response…you have one week" said Lord Takahashi, his tone leaving no room for argument.

As the two ninja left the palatial home, one thought echoed through their minds…Naruto was screwed.

* * *

Hinata sipped the rice wine that accompanied dinner. Even the Ice queen Aimi could find no fault with the lavish banquet that was laid out for them. Her father and Seiichi sat conversing quietly, Aimi sat next to Hanabi. Hinata could feel the chill coming from those two from across the table.

She laughed internally when she saw Eiji drop the food he was about to eat, because Neji happened to look in his direction. The young Hyuuga heiress, allowed her mind to wander. This felt surreal. Surely she was not sitting here calmly eating as her life spiraled out of control.

She a felt her fist ball tightly in her lap, the only outward sign of her inner turmoil. Could she go through with this? Could she sacrifice herself…even for Naruto?

Her musing where interrupted by the arrival of two ANBU. They calmly greeted the Hyuuga Clan leader, then motioned for Hinata to join them. Hinata felt Eiji's eyes upon her. Without a word, the ANBU wearing the Crane mask handed her a mission scroll. In a flash, they were gone.

Hinata quickly scanned the contents of the scroll. She was being sent to the Land of Petals…NARUTO-KUN WAS IN TROUBLE!! "Excuse me, but I am being sent on a mission. I don't know how long I will be gone" she said absently, already mentally a million miles away. Without a thought she used a small fire jutsu to destroy the scroll.

Her clan members just shrugged it off, quite use to various members of the clan being summoned at all times of the day for missions. "You're leaving? Just like that? What about your dinner? What about me?" questioned Eiji, as he rose to stop her.

Before Hinata could open her mouth, her father arose. "What about you! My daughter is a kunoichi of this village. She has a duty to serve our Hokage. Hinata has been summoned on a mission, and it is not you place to question her" he said, his eyes as cold as the artic.

Indeed his disdain was echoed on the face of the majority of the Hyuuga clan members. Eiji's face flamed red and he sank further into his seat. "Thank you Otousan" she said, before heading to her room to change. She was to meet her team in the Hokage's office in one hour.

**I was told I use flashbacks too much, but the next chapter will contain one to fully explain Naruto and the Kyuubi's mergence, and to explain his Inner Fire. Until next time remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay everyone I've gotten some complaints about how short my chapters were, so I've tried to make this one longer. I was asked if this was a harem, SORRY BUT NO HAREM. Naruto/Hinata all the way baby. There will be other couples and I also like hearing suggestions. (Does not mean I'll use them) they are just nice to hear. I also got a complaint about Naruto's character that inspired a poll. Go to my profile page to vote.**_

_Hinata replayed the message from the Hokage over and over in her mind. _

'_Report to the Hoakge's office within the hour. Naruto is in trouble.'_

Hinata quickly changed into her mission gear, absently making sure she had enough kunai and shuriken. She donned leather arm bands that housed her senbon needles. She snatched up her mission bag and hurriedly tried to leave the Hyuuga compound.

Before she could make a clean escape, Eiji called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. "Uh…Hinata-san? Do you have a moment?" he called to her. Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but could not suppress an aggravated sigh. "Yes Eiji-san?" she said, ice lacing her every word.

A flush stained his handsome face, and his aquamarine eyes lowered in embarrassment. Self-consciously he ran a hand through his thick ebony hair. "I-I -I just w-wanted to tell…I mean…" he stammered.

Hinata observed this tall handsome man stuttering and tripping over his words. On one hand she found it flattering that he was nervous about talking to her. On the other hand she was revolted by his inarticulate blubbering.

'_Is this how I appeared to Naruto-kun?' _she thought to herself.

'_Is this how Naruto felt every time I spoke to him? Did I look this foolish to him?' _She continued to think angrily.

"Just spit it out already! I don't have time to stand here all day!" she practically hissed. Eiji blushed darker and lowered his head further. He took a deep breath ." I just wanted to wish you good luck and I want you to be careful" he whispered in a rush.

Hinata was taken aback. All he wanted was for her to be safe? She felt like such a bitch. She gave him a warm smile and thanked him. Hinata watched as a huge smile spread across his face, transforming an already handsome face into a thing of beauty. "I will see you when I return…until then _try_ to make yourself at home here" she softly advised him. He nodded and smiled.

Hinata dismissed Eiji's gorgeous face from her mind and focused on her mission…Naruto-kun. All the message said was that Naruto-kun was in trouble. No more details were provided. Hinata flew to the Hokage's office. Waiting for her were not her regular teammates, but Yamaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Tsunade, the Hokage, sat behind her desk, her green eyes clear and hard. Shizune, the Hokage's dark haired assistant, stood beside her holding several thick files. At Hinata's arrival, she exchanged several questioning looks with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Alright, I know you're wondering why you were summoned here. Yesterday I received a message from Tsubaki Village in the Land of Petals. There is no delicate way to say this, si I'll just come right out and say it. Naruto stands accused of deflowering Lord Takahashi's daughter. Lord Takahashi is the leader of Tsubaki Village.

Hinata felt as close to fainting as she had in years. _'Naruto…her Naruto was in trouble for having sex with some Lord's daughter?' _

Her mind almost completely shut down. Images of Naruto sharing his beautiful golden body so intimately with some random, faceless stranger danced through her head.

"So Naruto got caught fooling around with some Lord's daughter. What are we suppose to do about it?" demanded Konoha's laziest Jonin. Hinata shot the pineapple shaped haired man a dark look. "Shika's right Hokage-sama, we are shinobi what are we suppose to do about Naruto not being able to keep it in his pants?" huffed Ino, while under her breath she muttered, "Who would want to sleep with that idiot anyway?"

"I'm not in the mood to hear your smartass comments Yamanka, Nara, so both of you zip it until I tell you everything. Now apparently Naruto met Megumi Takahashi in a brothel. What the hell was Naruto doing in a brothel you might ask! You can damn well bet I'll be asking Jiraiya the same thing. _Damned pervert. _Anyway the young lady was apparently masquerading as an employee of the brothel. Naruto took her back to the hotel where they spent the night together. Lord Takahashi discovered them the next naked in bed together the next day." explained the blonde Hokage.

By then Hinata was distraught. Though it didn't show on her face, she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Even though she knew it was impossible, especially now that she was to marry Eiji, she always hoped that she would be Naruto's first. "Now Lord Takahashi understands that it was all a misunderstanding, however he is still demanding that Naruto make an honest woman out of his daughter" continued the Hokage.

"Honest woman? It seems to me that if she were an honest woman, she would have informed Naruto of her identity." said Hinata, her voice tight with anger.

"Again I must ask you, what do you want us to do about it?" demanded Shikamaru. The Hokage arched one blonde brow and gave him a an ice cold glare. "It is not you I wanted per say Nara. You and Ino are here to provide escort for a Konoha ambassador to negotiate a peaceful resolution to this problem" said the Hokage.

'_An escort mission?' _thought Hinata. "Well what about Hinata. You said Shika and I were to escort the ambassador, what's she gonna do?" asked Ino. Tsunade smiled and handed several documents from her desk to Hinata. Taking them automatically, she nearly dropped them when she read their contents.

"She, Hyuuga Hinata, was being appointed as an ambassador of Konoha. "An ambassador? Me?" she questioned. "Yes Hinata. I have spoken with your father about this, and he informs that he has been grooming you since birth to take the position as Clan Head. You've accompanied him on several business trips and helped negotiate trade agreements for the clan correct?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes, I have. He recently began letting me negotiate on my own and to also settle disputes among our clan members." whispered Hinata. 'Is this why her father did that, because he knew she was to made an ambassador?' she thought to herself.

Tsunade gave a satisfied smile. "You my dear are the heir to one of the most prestigious clans in Fire Country. You have sufficient enough statue to impress Lord Takahashi, but not enough for him to feel too self-important. More importantly you're Naruto's friend and I know you'll do whatever it takes to bring him home." said the Hokage.

And she would. She would move heaven and earth to bring her blonde love home. "Now Hinata Shizune has all the files that you will need. I cannot stress to you the importance of this mission. Tsubaki Village is a very important ally. We depend on the herbs and flowers grown there. Do nothing that would jeopardize our trade agreements. However Naruto is a shinobi of this village and we cannot allow him to be railroaded into a lifelong commitment to a young lady, just because she chose to masquerade as a whore." ranted Tsunade.

Hinata took the files from Shizune. "A wardrobe has been assembled for you Lady Hinata" said Shizune. Please you don't have to address me as Lady Hinata, Shizune san. Just Hinata is fine with me" replied the ever gracious heiress. Before the dark haired medic-nin could reply, she was interrupted by Tsunade. "Yes she does, and so does everyone else. That includes you Ino, Shikamaru. As of this moment you are an ambassador of Konoha…Do I make myself clear?" said the Hokage.

Deciding not to protest, Hinata turned her attention back to Shizune. "You said something about a wardrobe for me Shizune-san?" she asked. "Yes Lady Hinata, Lady Tsunade has been considering your appointment to ambassador for quite some time, so we consulted with the Hyuuga council and your father. Hiashi-sama was most generous when it came to assembling material for your wardrobe, we informed him that ambassador's had a clothing allowance, he told us not to bother, he would supply you with an appropriate wardrobe" informed Shizune.

"What about us, don't we get new clothes?" pouted Ino. Shikamaru just gave an aggravated sigh. "Of course we want to make a good impression, so several outfits have been chosen for you as well Ino-san" said Shizune. Ino gave a girlish squeal. New clothes always made her day.

Shizune led them to a room down the hall from the Hokage's office. When Hinata finally saw her wardrobe, she was shocked. Various kimono's in silks and satins in a rainbow of colors were paired with matching slippers and jeweled sticks.

"Wow…Hinata they're beautiful" breathed Ino. Shikamaru ever the conversationalist gave a disinterested grunt. "Oh Shika you're such a man" huffed Ino. "Can we just get on wit this mission? The sooner we leave the sooner we get back"" he griped.

With cool efficiency Shizune sealed their clothing into scrolls. Back in the Hokage's office they were given last minuet instructions. "I expect regular updates…remember we cannot afford to lose those trade agreements, lives depend on them" said the Hokage.

'_Great add a little more pressure why don't you' thought Hinata._

Soon they were on their way, it would take only a few days to reach Tsubaki Village. All along the way, Hinata carefully studies the trade agreements and Intel on Lord Takahashi. From what she could discern he was a proud man, a stubborn man, a man that would do anything for his daughter. Hinata had to somehow convince him to honor the agreements and release Naruto.

The trip passed uneventfully. When they arrived in Tsubaki Village, it was already dark. Naruto and Jiraiya were lodged in a elegant hotel in the center of the village. Lord Takahashi provided the rooms, on the pretext of pampering his honored guest. They however knew that it was to keep an eye on them. The ambassador and her escorts found it pathetically easy to slip in unnoticed.

Shikamaru was the first to enter, and only his lightning quick use of Kagemane kept him from being beheaded by Naruto's sword. Hinata had to use her own natural flexibility to dodge a kunai from Lord Jiraiya.

"_Hey_ it's just us…Lady Tsunade sent us!" hissed Ino.

Recognition flared through Naruto. Tsunade -baachan had actually sent help. When Shikamaru allowed the jutsu to drop, Naruto got his first good look at his rescuers. Shikamaru had grown taller, his face leaner, but otherwise still the same. Next to him, Naruto recognized Ino, she too was taller. Her pale gold hair was tied in its trademark ponytail. He could tell she had filled out nicely, the purple outfit that she wore revealed a lot of skin.

The final member of their party was a stranger to him, he wondered what happened to Choji. The girl was a Hyuuga he could tell because of her hair and eyes. She was tall and slim with a very full bosom and a nicely curved waist. Her indigo-black hair was pulled into a braid that fell to her curvaceous backside. She wore tiny black shorts and a tight black top that left her toned stomach exposed. Her delicate featured gave her the look of an angel, the wicked looking swords on her back said otherwise.

'_A Hyuuga with a weapon?' _thought Naruto. Naruto put that aside to ponder later. "Ino, Shikamaru boy am I glad to see you guys" he said. After the initial scare the Konoha team finally got a good look at Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto is that really you?" stammered Ino, while Hinata wanted to ask the same. Gone was the short blonde with the big blue eyes and even bigger smile. In his place was a golden haired god. Tall, muscular, with a trim waist and long legs, Naruto Uzumaki has indeed undergone a drastic change. The only things that marked him as the boy they grew up with where the blue of his eyes and the whisker marks on his face.

His golden blonde hair fell to his shoulders, his skin still perpetually tanned. Gone was his orange jumpsuit, in its place a simple black top and bottom. While they were busy ogling his new look, Naruto turned to the unknown Hyuuga to question her identity.

"Um…I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are…?" he said. Hinata didn't know wether to be hurt or angry that he didn't recognize her. Surely she hadn't changed that much. Granted whenever he saw her, she was covered in a blush so hot it could start a fire. And sure she use to have a little stutter. Then if you wanted to get technical she couldn't spend more that five minuets in his presence and not faint.

Okay, so she had changed a lot. Schooling her features into her best stoic Hyuuga gaze, she said "Why I'm hurt that you don't remember me Uzumaki-san." She fought not to laugh at his look of panic.

Indeed Naruto was panicking. Was he suppose to know her? He racked his brain, but came up empty. The only Hyuuga's that he spent any amount of time with were Neji…and Hinata? Naruto looked more closely at the girl.

No way was she the shy, dark, weird girl that was always sick. His second look lasted longer. Long legs, flat-toned stomach, gorgeous breats, high cheekbones, and of course those famed Hyuuga eyes.

"Hinata?" he questioned.

Warmth bloomed in Hinata's chest, he finally recognized her. "I'm glad to see you again Naruto-kun" she said, allowing a small smile to grace her face. A huge grin split Nauto's face, and with a whoop he pulled Ino and Hinata inot a bear hug that swept them both off their feet.

Ino laughed, while Hinata fought to stay conscious. _'Oh sweet heavens Naruto-kun is touching me'_ she thought frantically. When he finally set them down, both kunoichi sported rosy blushes.

"So you're the help that Tsunade sent? What's the plan?" asked Jiraiya. Hinata had quite forgotten the man was even there. "We are just the escort for the Konoha ambassador. She will actually be the one negotiating Naruto's freedom" stated Shikamaru. "Ambassador, where is she?" asked Naruto.

Hinata felt a blush heat her face. "You're looking at her" Hinata answered proudly. His blue eyes swung to her, and what she saw there cut her deeply. "You Hinata? You're a Konoha ambassador?" he asked skeptically. His lack of faith in her abilities was evident in his tone. Sure right now she wasn't dressed as an ambassador, her mission gear was designed to make men bother underestimate her and be blinded by her ample assets.

In a blink of an eye her face transformed into the cold penetrating glare that only a Hyuuga could perform. "As a student of Hatake Kakashi Uzumaki-san, I am very disappointed in you. Isn't he always saying look underneath the underneath. You look at my attire and _judge_ me. You remember me in my youth and _judge_ me. But what you may have forgotten Uzumaki-san is that I am the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, I have been dealing with trade agreements and clan conflicts before I was five years old. The art of negotiation is something that I practiced regularly. While you were practicing throwing kunai, I was studying the major import exports of Konoha. While you had ramen, I studied all of Konoha's allies and enemies, learning the economic strengths and weaknesses of each. I assure you that I am more than capable of getting you out of the situation you find yourself in" she said, her voice dripping with a frozen venom.

'_How dare he doubt me!' _she though angrily.

Naruto looked taken aback by her words. The old Hinata would never have spoken to him in such a way, hell she would hardly say two words to him period. This Hinata was strong, confident, self-assured. "You're right Hinata, I don't know you anymore, and it was unfair of me to judge your abilities. Thank you for coming to help me, and I appreciate the chance to get to know Hyuuga Hinata again" he said.

No matter how much she willed it away, a slight blush stained her face at his words. "I'm sorry if I seemed to be a bit cold Naruto-kun, its just that I've had to keep defending myself for so long and its become a bad habit. I consider you one of my friends, and I would do anything to help" she said, allowing a smile to grace her features.

They all agreed that the Konoha team would exit the village and return in the morning as if they had just arrived. Then they would meet with Lord Takahshi and see what could be done.

**Well Hinata and Naruto have finally reunited. What did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

I know this is like a million years late, but real life got in my way. Plus, this story is not going the way I wanted it to. I think I need to take it down and start over…I don't know. If anyone cares to know the reason, PM me. If not oh well…on with the story.

* * *

Hinata dressed very carefully for her first meeting with Lord Takahashi. She purposely wore a severe black kimono with the Hyuuga crest displayed prominently on the breast and back. She had been told by many of her friends that due to their extreme monochromatic coloring, that when a Hyuuga wore black, they appeared very intimidating. That was exactly what she was going for.

Ino wanted to style Hinata's hair in loose curls that hung around her waist, but Hinata instantly vetoed that idea. Instead she wore her hair in a severe updo that was held by a pair of onyx and diamond sticks.

On the way to the village, Ino and Shikamaru walked several paces behind her, letting all know that she was the leader of their little trio. They arrived at the Takhashi manor. Hinata knew that visitors were normally awed by the grandeur of the place, but Hinata grew up in the Hyuuga Clan compound, the epitome of understated grand elegance.

Ino and Shikamaru looked efficient and deadly in their battle kimono's. Shikamaru wore green, while Ino wore ice blue. They were greeted by a servant, and ushered in to an well appointed sitting room. There, Lord Takahashi was awaiting them with two elegantly dressed ladies. The elder of the two, had pure white hair and wide mint green eyes. They were very beautiful, thought Hinata to her self. The younger was a carbon copy. Hinata could only surmise that they were mother and daughter.

"So you are the ambassador that Konoha sent to settle the matter of my daughter's honor? You're awfully young." sneered Lord Takahashi. His tone of voice and contemptuous look were meant to cow the Konoha representatives and put them off balance. He expected her to immediately begin defending and justifying herself. Hinata merely stared at the older man, with her hands folded within the folds of her kimono. It was something that she had seen her father do many times. Hiashi Hyuuga cowed with a glance. Her lack of reaction unnerved the Lord. After a full minuet, he began to sweat. Not many people could stare into the eyes of a Hyuuga for long. As a Hyuuga, Hinata was extremely capable of reading people. Seeing Lord Takahashi's uneasy reaction to her gaze, Hinata decided to take their contest to another level. With a barely discernable shift, her eyes became even colder. With a single gaze, the young Hyuuga kunochi informed the Lord that she considered him no more troublesome than a bothersome fly that decided to land in her soup.

Without saying a word, Hinata won the battle of wills. Lord Takahashi lowered his gaze and looked toward the floor. "If you are quite done staring, my father asked you a question girl" sneered the young clone. Hinata's gaze swung to the girl. Meeting her eyes, the white haired girl quailed in fear. Having those fearsome white eyes boring into you, could intimidate even the most hardened shinobi. The young civilian girl had no chance. Her own gaze went to the floor.

The tension in the room was thick with strained silence. Hinata was content to let them sweat it out. "I-I apologize for my daughter's rudeness, I am Aoi Takahashi, please be welcome to our home", the older woman graciously welcomed them, jumping into the fray and breaking the awful tension. She swept forth and gave them a low bow, which the Konoha trio instantly returned.

"Please won't you sit down" she bid them. When they were seated, she gestured for a servant to serve tea. By then Lord Takahashi had gotten over his speechlessness. "Hyuuga-san, I have heard of your clan. The Hyuuga are said to be one of the most formidable clans in Fire Country. Tell me how one as young as yourself has become an ambassador to Konoha. Was it an honorary title bestowed upon you to honor your clan?" he asked.

Hinata guessed this was meant to make her feel inferior, and scoffed internally. It would take a lot more than that to rattle her. "I assure you Takahashi-san that my ambassadorship was earned quite honestly. I've been negotiating trade agreements and mediating disputes for our clan since I was seven" she answered with a benign smile.

Lord Takahashi could not hide his disbelief. Here was this young lady no older than his beloved daughter, and already she was knee deep in foreign relations. "You must be an invaluable servant to the Hyuuga for them to trust you so" sniped Megumi.

Hinata again just gave the girl a blank stare. "It is my duty and my pleasure to serve my clan to the best of my abilities" was all Hinata said. Megumi gave her a superior shake of her head.

Before she could say another word however, another of the numerous servants announced the arrival of Naruto and Lord Jiraiya. Hinata resisted the urge to ogle her golden haired crush. Instead she kept her gaze focused on Megumi. When the white haired girl caught sight of Naruto, her face flushed, her breathing became more rapid, and her teeth caught her lower lip. She practically radiated lust.

'This girl wants Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata. Naruto greeted Lord and Lady Takahashi, though he barely spared Megumi a glance. He then joined the group from Konoha.

"Nice of you to finally join us Uzumaki-san" said Lord Takahashi. Hinata finally allowed herself to look at him. She thought him merely good looking last night. Now in the full light of day she came to the conclusion that Naruto was turning into a devastatingly handsome man.

Hair the color of newly minted coins cascaded over his broad shoulders as he leaned close to whisper to Shikamaru. High cheekbones, full sensual lips, and those heavenly blue eyes completed a face that would make an angel weep.

Hinata noted that Naruto now sported a neatly trimmed gotee. Today he again wore simple black garments. Out of deference to Lord Takahashi he wore neither kunai or shuriken holsters.

Jiraiya exchanged pleasantries with Aoi. "Can we just get on with this!?"whined Megumi. Conversation immediately halted.

"Indeed...I think it is past time for our discussion Hyuuga-san" agreed Lord Takahashi. Hinata was taken aback by the man's reaction to his daughters outburst. Had Megumi been the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, she would have found herself punished severely.

"If you insist Takahshi-san. Perhaps we can adjourn to a more private area. Unless you are comfortable discussing your daughters less than discrete late night escapades to the red light district in front of strangers" suggested Hinata.

The barb hit home. Megumi turned a most unbecoming shade of red; cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Her mother too resembles an overripe tomato. "Come along Megumi-chan" her mother said trying to take her arm and guide her from the room. Megumi would not be moved. "How dare you? You lowborn SERVANT!" she shouted. Hinata gave a silent laugh. She couldn't have asked for a better reaction. "If you will excuse us. I think we should begin our discussion" she said ignoring the young beauty's outburst. Megumi hated to be ignored.

"I'm talking to you, you white eyed freak! You have no right to judge me or my actions! You're just jealous that I was born into a wealthy family whereas you are just a servant to one!" sneered Megumi. Aoi turned pleading eyes to her husband. Lord Takahashi remained quiet, silently endorsing his daughters tirade.

The Konoha shinobi all shared a secret look. Hinata gracefully rose to her feet. "Now whatever gave you the idea that I was a servant? I'll have you know that my father is Hiashi Hyuuga, the Head of our Clan. I am his first born and designated heir. So when you address me, you should keep in mind that I am future head of one of the most powerful clans in Fire Country" she said echoing Lord Takahashi's words. Megumi was left speechless. Lord Takahashi too was left without words. Turning towards the older man, Hinata again gestured for him to lead the way. Grim-faced and silent, he led Hinata to a private meeting chamber.

Ok, I know not a lot of action or Naru/Hina interaction...its coming. Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright I decided to write another chapter to see if I could salvage this story. Special Thanks to Mistress Winowyll- (You truly are an amazing writer I LOVE A DARK INFLUENCE!!) Thank you SO much for reviewing my story. Thanks to ahriman123- (here's your upgrade), Megi-(wouldn't want that hour and a half to be total waste), Insistence (That's our Hinata for you), AnnechanB-(While Naruto's growth rate is not typical, its not impossible. My baby cousin was 6'2 when he was fifteen. He's 24 now and a whopping 6'7. He also had facial at thirteen. As for the sex thing _MY_ Naruto has been heavily influenced by his perverted sensei. Thanks for your review). On with the story.

* * *

The negotiations were long and brutal. Lord Takahashi's demands were unreasonable. He was adamant about Megumi being Naruto's wife. Hinata was equally stubborn, she started with a list of demands that would virtually cripple the prosperous village knowing that he would never agree, leaving her room to negotiate. So far they were at a standstill. Hours later they were no closer to a resolution.

"Hyuuga-san, we aren't getting anywhere. Might I suggest we adjourn for the night...we can resume our talks in the morning." sighed a weary Lord Takahashi.

Hinata inclined her head in agreement, and bit back a grateful sigh, determined to show no weakness. She arose gracefully and began to make her way toward the exit. "Ahem...Hyuuga-san...I would like to offer my hospitality to you and your escorts. You may all stay here for the remainder of your stay in our village." he offered.

Hinata thought on this. On one hand, it offered them unrestricted access to the family, to probe for weaknesses; on the other it offered Lord Takahashi the same opportunity. Megumi would have instant access to Naruto-kun. Finally she decided it was worth the risk. She would just have to make sure that Naruto-kun was never left alone.

"Your offer is most gracious Takahashi-san" she replied. "Excellent...I will have a servant fetch your belongings" he smiled. Instantly Hinata was wary... obviously Lord Takahshi wanted to search their belongings. "There is no need to trouble yourself Takahashi-san..." she started.

Again Lord Takahashi smiled, malice virtually pouring from him. "Oh but I insist" he smirked. Hinata gave him a serene smile, "If you would have let me finish, I was going to inform you that we are shinobi of the Leaf. We are taught to always travel light and to always keep our belongings with us. You never know when someone might be unscrupulous and rifle though our belongings. So, Takahashi-san there is no need to trouble yourself" she answered smoothly.

His smile faded and he stiffly nodded. They made their way to the family dining room where the others were waiting. Aoi had just ordered the servants to serve dinner. Hinata was seated next to Naruto and Jiraiya. Hinata concentrated on regulating her breathing. Naruto was right at her elbow. Close enough to touch. The thought of touching Naruto sent Hinata's mind off into space.

Imagining herself running her hands all over his smooth bronze skin caused a small shiver to race down Hinata's spine. Naruto's hands were huge and looked work worn, she wondered if they would feel as rough as they looked. So lost was Hinata in her thoughts, that Naruto had to nudge her to get her attention.

Glazed pearl white eyes met vivid blue. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, did you say something to me?" she asked mentally slapping herself for her wicked thoughts. Naruto gave her a dazzling smile, and again asked how she'd been these past few years. Hinata told him of her life, of finally making chunnin and officially becoming her Clan's heir. She however omitted any mention of Eiji and her upcoming nuptials. She just couldn't speak of it; it would make everything more real. Speaking the words would make them a reality; it would mean that she and Naruto would really never be together.

They conversed quietly letting the others' conversation flow over them Naruto laughed quietly at some remark Hinata made. His laugh low and husky, his smile contagious. Hinata could not help but respond in kind. Being around Naruto somehow thawed the shell of ice that she allowed to grow around her soul. She felt truly happy for the first time in a long while.

She would not allow herself to think of what would happen once they returned to Konoha. Once they were back home, she would become another man's wife...and he would probably once again pursue Sakura. Hinata shook her head clear of such thoughts and once again gave Naruto her undivided attention.

Megumi fumed at the seating arragements. She felt that she should be seated next to Naruto; after all he was her intended. She watched as Naruto laughed and talked to the indigo haired beauty. With her strange colored eyes, Hinata Hyuuga was an extremely exotic looking girl. Megumi's face grew red as Hinata leaned toward Naruto to hear what he was saying.

Finally Megumi couldn't take any more. "Naruto-kun...don't you want to sit over here...next to me?" she purred, her mint green eyes wide and flirty. Naruto shot her a disgusted glance. "I would rather not Megumi-san" he answered his voice low. Any trace of humor or happiness gone from his handsome face. Megumi pouted. Prettily and fixed him with a coy smile, while inside she seethed.

_'What was wrong with him, other men would be tripping over themselves to be in me company'_ she thought angrily.

Aoi cleared her throat and hurriedly jumped into the awkward silence. "So...Hyuuga-san you have told us that you are heir to the Hyuuga Clan, but could you tell us more about your Clan?" she asked. Hinata was startled to realize she had spent the majority of the meal conversing solely with Naruto. By sheer will, she didn't blush. Calmly she answered Aoi, and remained a part of the ongoing conversation at the table.

* * *

After dinner, the shinobi from Konoha convened in one of the many estate gardens. After using her byakugan to ensure that they well and truly alone, Hinata gave them a rundown of the negotiations so far.

"Let me get this right, you asked that Konoha be the only village that Tsubaki Village exports to, and you demanded that they cut the cost of our medicines by 80 percent? Furthermore you demanded a portion of the profits from their sales to other villages? Am I hearing you correctly?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama. I had to leave myself room to negotiate. Of course Takahashi-san will never agree to those terms, but it does give us room to maneuver." she answered calmly. Inside she was intimidated; this was the Gamma sannin, the Great Lord Jiraiya himself. He was a legend in Konoha, and if he told her that she was making a mistake, she would just die of embarrassment.

The white haired shinobi gave her an approving smile. "That's an excellent strategy Hyuuga-san" he said. Hinata practically glowed under his approving gaze. "Please call me Hinata." she replied.

"So now what? Do we just hang around here or are we going to go back to the hotel?" asked a bored Shikamaru. He and Ino had the dubious pleasure of keeping an eye on the Takahashi ladies and Naruto while Hinata was in negotiations. Jiraiya disappeared and came back only in time for dinner.

While Megumi was very beautiful, she was as empty headed and spoiled as they come. Even Ino looked shocked at some of the stupid things that came out her mouth. Man Naruto sure got himself in deep trouble, thought Shikamaru. Speaking of Naruto, Shikamaru spotted the blonde at the other end of the garden smoking. Shikamaru himself felt the need for a nicotine fix.

Walking up to him, Shikamaru couldn't get over how much Naruto had grown. Gone was the happy go lucky midget that had a smile that rivaled the sun. In his place was a tall sun-kissed warrior. Shikamaru had yet to hear the blonde make one stupid joke.

Shikamaru reached into his pouch and pulled out his own pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth, he began to pat himself searching for a lighter; unaware that Ino had stolen it to keep him from lighting up. Shikamaru was about to give up when he felt something in his vest pocket. It was a dried flower with a note attached.

_'Doesn't this smell better than cigarettes?'-Ino._

Naruto watched him, slightly amused as Shikamaru began to curse under his breath. Wordlessly Naruto took Shikamaru's unlit cigarette and with a short puff, exhaled a thin stream of fire. Shikamaru hid his surprise, he felt no chakra. He could tell that the blonde hadn't use a jutsu to light the cigarette.

"So you did learn something useful on this training trip eh Naruto?" he asked after taking a long drag from his cigarette. Naruto gave a small laugh. "How the hell did you get yourself into this mess?" Shikamaru asked after a minuet of silence. Naruto shot him a wry glance, exhaling a plume of smoke. "The fuck if I know" he smirked. "She was in a whore house, she was pretty, and she wanted to fuck. That was all I thought I needed to know. I never had to ask for I.D. before" he continued.

Shikamaru was again shocked at Naruto. The boy he knew never used such coarse language, and he never would have been comfortable discussing casual sex. The two Konoha shinobi smoked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Jiraiya declined the invitation to stay in the Takahashi home, but encouraged Hinata and the others to stay. Shortly after he left, Ino and Hinata stood observing the smoking shinobi at the other end of the garden.

"Just look at them, puffing away on those sticks of death!" huffed Ino. Hinata just nodded her head in agreement. She would never admit to Ino that she found the sight of Naruto with a cigarette incredibly sexy. "Wait until I get Skika alone, he knows I hate it when he smokes!" continued Ino.

Angrily she made her way over to them, with Hinata at her heels. Both young men acknowledged their arrival with a small nod, but each kept right on smoking. "Shika! You know you shouldn't be smoking!" growled Ino as she quickly snatched the cigarette out of the brunette's mouth. Shikamaru said nothing, just gave a resigned sigh.

Naruto gave a low laugh. Ino turned on him, but before she would snatch his, she was treated to a small amount of Killing Intent and a pair of demon red eyes. "Don't even think about it Ino" growled Naruto. Ino snatched her hand away quickly.

"I think its time we went to bed...come on Ino" said Shikamaru as he dragged Ino toward the house where servants were waiting to show them to their rooms.

Hinata found herself alone in a moonlit garden with her crush. Wearily, she removed the jeweled stick from her hair, allowing the ebony strands to flow to her waist. Naruto paused mid puff. In this light, Hinata took on otherworldly beauty. Her eyes became liquid moonlight. He had never realized how absolutely beautiful she was.

Hinata wondered what he was staring at...was there something on her face? "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked. Her gentle voice freed him from his stupor. "Yeah Hinata...just thinking" he replied.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will do my best to make sure you get away from here unharmed and unmarried" she promised. At her earnest vow, Naruto gave a heart stopping smile. "I know you will Hinata" he smiled. "Come, we had better retire to our rooms, we have an early start tomorrow" she said as she turned to leave the elegant garden.

Naruto watched her leave, noting the gentle sway of her hips. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming Naruto-kun?" she asked in that sweet little voice of hers. Naruto felt a pool of heat settle in his loins at the sensual picture she made. 'Aww fuck' he thought to himself. He did not need to be feeling this way toward his friend, isn't that what got him in trouble in the first place.

"Sure thing Hinata, I'll be right be behind you" he answered taking one last pull of his cigarette.

* * *

Okay everyone what do you think, should I continue? Your reviews are very important to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay...so I've received a lot of reviews...and you guys seem to think that I should keep writing this. I feel so loved. So by popular demand, here is another chapter of Worth Waiting For. P.S. Don't kill me for the ending...

That night, Naruto's dreams were plagued with visions of a beautifully naked Hinata. Her long ebony hair clung to her alabaster curves, her eyes liquid moonlight. Her full pouting lips calling his name in ecstasy.

He awoke with a gasp, covered in a sheen of sweat, his heart threatening to burst through his chest. He flung the sheets off of his over heated body.

'Damn it all, I can't be thinking about Hinata like this! She's my friend...besides I love Sakura...right?' he thought angrily to himself.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, he threw on some training clothes and stealthily made his way to one of the practice fields he noticed out back.

As he approached the field, bypassing the guards that Lord Takahashi had posted around, he noticed a chakra signature in the clearing ahead of him. There he found a serene looking Hinata meditating on a large boulder. Naruto knew he should leave, but was spellbound by the placid beauty in front of him.

The Hyuuga princess wore a white clan robes trimmed in dark purple. Her long hair had been allowed to flow free, and was now blowing gently in the breeze that swept through the clearing. As Naruto watched, the young woman took deep calming breaths, settling deeper and deeper into a meditative state.

Naruto found that just looking at her calmed his raging nerves. Before he realized it at least twenty minuets passed. He watched as her long inky lashes fluttered open, revealing liquid diamond eyes. She didn't express shock at seeing him, and graced him with a brilliant smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, you're up early, did you sleep well?" she asked in the sweet melodic voice that was all hers. Naruto couldn't answer.

_Why was he reacting this way to Hinata?_

_Why did he feel a foreign heat enter his face?_

_Why couldn't he tear his gaze away from her beautiful figure?_

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked her brow furrowed in concern. Naruto forced himself to answer, trying not to allow the confusion he was feeling to show on his face.

"Oh I slept just fine. What...uh what are you doing up so early?" he asked the indigo haired beauty.

A small smile graced her face and she looked away from him. "I always get up this early...I find it is an ideal time to meditate and practice. There are not a lot of people around" she answered. As she spoke, she began to lift herself from the boulder she rested upon.

Naruto's mind fastened on something she just said. "Hinata, you said you meditate everyday?" he asked. Hinata noticed the eagerness in his voice. Why would he be so excited about meditation? she wondered.

"Yes, Naruto-kun meditation is an essential part of a Hyuuga's training. It helps focus the mind and shed unnecessary emotions. An orderly mind is the first step in becoming an effective warrior" replied Hinata, sounding as though she were quoting a Hyuuga training manual.

Naruto gave one of his sunny grins, "So that's how you guys keep from snapping and strangling each other" he laughed. Hinata gave him a reproving glare. "My family is not that bad Naruto-kun...We merely don't wear our emotions on our sleeves for the world to see. Our ways may seem strange to outsiders, but it works for us" she defended.

Hinata didn't mean to snap, but as she had come to immerse herself deeper into her Clans ways, she began to understand and respect some of them. What outsiders didn't understand was that emotions ran pretty deep in the Hyuuga. Hinata had found that out in the Clan archives records of her people.

Early Hyuuga were a very passionate and volatile lot. They fought hard and played harder. They had a reputation for savagery that surpassed any Clan before it. This behavior led to the Clan almost self destructing. It was only through an Elder ancestor that the Clan learned the fine art of meditation to tame the fierce fires that ran through their veins.

To this day the Hyuuga have to maintain a strict regimen of meditation to keep their volatile emotions in check.

"Whoa Hinata...look I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or your clan. I was just making a joke...a stupid joke" said Naruto taking a step back from the angered heiress. Hinata realizing that she was overreacting took a deep cleansing breath and offered her golden haired crush an apologetic smile.

"No don't apologize Naruto-kun, it's my fault entirely. That is just a very sensitive subject for me. Getting back to our earlier conversation...are you interested in mediation? Do you need some help?" she asked trying to make amends.

Warily the blonde teen eyed her. Ever since his mergence with the Kyuubi, Naruto had to constantly be aware of his emotional state. If he got too angry bad things tended to happen. Jiraiya had told him that meditation would help. He'd also taught Naruto all that he knew, but Naruto still had a hard time sinking into the final stages of deep meditation.

Maybe Hinata knew something that would help. "I need to be able to go into a deep meditative state. When I meditate I can feel myself falling, but I just can't seem to get deep enough" he explained to her.

"Do you wish to show me what you can do Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Ever eager, Naruto sat upon her vacated boulder. Breathing deeply, he began to slip into a different state of consciousness. Hinata watched noting his deep even breaths, the rise and fall of his broad chest. Hinata tore her gaze away from his golden skin. Activating her Byakuugan, she watched the flow of his chakra.

The first thing that she noticed was that Naruto's chakra was purple; the second was that it was very chaotic. It flowed erratically through his body. With a low hmmm, Hinata set about correcting this. Starting with his legs, Hinata used light jyuuken taps to correct the flow.

She refused to let her mind linger over the fact that she was actually TOUCHING Naruto. She didn't acknowledge how warm his skin was, or how good it felt to touch him. Concentrating she was pleased to see that his chakra flow was now streaming more uniformly throughout his system.

Hinata went to make a few more adjustments when the unexpected happened. As she went to tap a chakra point right at his brow, her world was suddenly filled with darkness.

* * *

Hinata awoke with a gasp.

_Where was she? _

_What happened?_

She opened her eyes and another gasp escaped her lips. She was no longer in the clearing with Naruto, instead she found herself in some sort of marble pavilion. Tall marble columns surrounded her. It was very dark, with gold handled torches lining the wall every couple of feet. She went to turn and found that she was waist deep in a pool of warm water.

What was even more startling was that she no longer wore her clan robes. Instead she was adorned in a sheer orange Grecian gown, her firm breast visible. The V of the bodice dipped down to her belly button, and a band of dark orange ribbon ran under her breast.

She raised her arms and saw she had golden bracelets going up each one.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought wildly.

A low sound caught her attention, causing her to swing her gaze to the right. It sounded like something very large moved just out of her line of sight. Hinata activated her Byuakugan, but found she could not pierce the darkness. She deactivated it with a sigh.

Again she heard it, this time to the left. A scrape of claws and a whoosh of wind. Hinata knew she had to get out of the water, but she was unsure of which direction to move in.

The scrape of claws again broke the enveloping silence. This time thought she caught the glimpse of a tail...or was that **_tails?_**

Yes I am ending it there. I know I'm bad...I wanted to write more, but I'm out of time and really wanted to get this up. Don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey another chapter, I'm feeling creative.

* * *

Naruto felt the familiar sensation of falling as he again attempted to meditate. He began to breathe deeply, trying to desperately clear his mind. Thoughts of Hinata continuously invaded his imagined what it would be like to be inside of her, to have her screaming his name, her nails digging into his back. Her smell, her touch, her voice...all left him feeling aroused and frustrated.

Distantly he felt Hinata lightly tap several points on his prayed that she didn't notice the rising buldge in his pants. With each tap, he felt himself sinking deeper into his consciousness. He felt warmth slowly invade his body. The warmth became a raging heat, firing his blood. His thoughts became more disorganized and random.

_'Hinata standing fighting Neji in the chunnin exams'_

_'Hinata offering him the healing ointment'_

_'Hinata in her revealing battle outfit'_

_'Hinata standing in the moonlit garden'_

_'Hinata her berry red lips smiling at him'_

_'Hinata seductively whispering his name'_

_'Hinata...'_

_'Hinata...'_

_'Hinata...'_

With a low groan, Naruto lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

Hinata could not move from where she stood, unsure of which direction was safe. Again a scrape of claws on marble caught her attention.

'What was that?' she thought to herself.

She turned sharply in the water, her wet hair clinging to her arms, and floating around her. She forced herself to calmly asses the situation. She remembered helping Naruto-kun meditate...then darkness.

A new sound grabbed her attention...a low, deep growl. Hinata's heart threatened to leap from her chest.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought wildly.

Turning to where she thought the sound was coming from, she beheld a most terrifying sight...a pair of massive red eyes. She barely held in a scream, as she scrambled in the opposite direction. The creature in front of her was a monstrous height. With every exhale a fiery wind rushed over her.

Those devil red eyes followed her every move. Hinata pulled herself from the water, not caring that the wet material of her dress clung to her like second skin or that it was practically transparent. She kept her eyes trained on the enormous predator in front of her.

Completely unnerved, she began to speak aloud to herself. "Where am I? What is going on? Where is Naruto-kun?" she whispered hysterically to herself.

Imagine her shock when the creature in front of her gave a growling rumble that sounded suspiciously like her name.

* * *

When Naruto became aware of himself again, he felt...odd. He felt ...big. He felt...free. He gave himself a huge stretch and yawn. A sharp scraping sound caught his attention. Looking down he beheld deadly sharp claws protruding from red fur covered paws. Looking back he saw nine tails waving gently behind him.

'Oh great not this again...another dream where I'm the Kyuubi. I must have fallen asleep while trying to meditate. Damn Hinata's going to be pissed at me' he thought to himself. Ever since his merge with the fox, Naruto often had dreams of being the Kyuubi. Sometimes he wondered if they were actually memories.

At least the setting was new. Deciding to walk around, he finally came to an enormous pool. The tiny figure within caught him by surprise. Hinata dressed in something skimpy and orange...now he knew he was dreaming.

His dream Hinata looked terrified. Was this a nightmare? He heard her hysterical whispers. Man she was really afraid.

"Hinata?" he said, though it came out more of a growl. Hinata froze in her tracks. "Don't be afraid Hinata it's me...Naruto" he again said. The tiny Hinata gazed upon him, "N-Naruto-kun?" she whispered timidly.

"Yeah Hinata it's me...don't be afraid" he reassured her. Naruto began to wonder if this was really a dream. While his surrounding where unfamiliar, he had the feeling that he'd been here before. "What happened Naruto-kun? I remember helping you meditate...falling...then darkness" she said.

Could he have pulled Hinata into his mindscape?' he thought. Warily Naruto lay on his belly. If this wasn't a dream, then somehow he had to find a way to explain the fox to Hinata. Naruto noticed that the alabaster skinned beauty did not come any closer to him.

She maintained a safe distance. Indeed the Hyuuga heiress was herself wary. This monstrous creature claimed to be her Naruto-kun. Hinata felt no malevolence nor sensed any deceit from the creature. She did however feel a great power radiating from the beast.

"Where are we Naruto-kun? Why do you appear as a great fox?" she asked. Naruto let out a big sigh, which in turn caused a warm breeze to nearly topple the frightened girl.

Naruto flung out one of his tails and carefully caught her with his fluffy appendage. Hinata choked back a scream, finding herself wrapped in the softest fur she'd ever felt. Hinata then noticed that fox Naruto had nine tails.

"Why do you appear as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto-kun?" she asked, fear lacing her every word. Naruto set her down, but refused to let her go. "Well Hinata do you remember the story about how the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi...well it was a lie. What really happened was..." Hinata listened in fascinated horror as her beloved chronicled the hatred and loneliness that was his life.

* * *

"...and so that's it. Now the demon is no more and we are one" concluded Naruto a long while later. Hinata could not speak, tears ran freely down her face...choked sobs the only sound she could make.

"Hinata, please don't cry...I'm still me, Naruto" plead the giant fox. Hinata looked past the demon red eyes and could see the soul of the man she loved. "Please don't hate me Hinata, I don't think I could stand it" he cried as he sat her upon the ground.

Hinata did the only thing she could do. She launched herself at him desperately hugging any part of him that she could reach. "How could you ever think that I would hate you Naruto-kun? I could _**NEVER EVER**_ hate you! You are my friend...a person I carry close to my heart. I cry for all that you had to endure, not because I'm _afraid_ of you..._**NEVER**_ because I'm afraid" she wept into his fur.

Naruto sat stunned at her words. Hinata accepted him...she did not fear him because of the fox. "Do mean that Hinata...I'm _special_ to you?" he asked. Hinata raised her peal colored eyes to meet his devil red gaze.

"You're more than special to me. Naruto- kun...I l-l-lo..."she stammered.

"HEY...HEY ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" a voice echoed from above, destroying the mood and shattering the world around them. Naruto and Hinata found themselves flung out of the mindscape and back into the land of the living. Ino stood above them. Shikamaru stood beside her.

"You guys have been out here all day...we got worried. Are you guys okay?" Ino asked again. Hinata sat up, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes. "I'm fine. We were just meditating." she stated rising from the ground.

Hinata couldn't believe that she almost confessed to Naruto. She felt herself turning red with embarrassment and anger. She almost ruined everything. Naruto wouldn't want to be her friend, or want her help if he thought she was some lovesick idiot.

She pulled herself together and without really acknowledging the others left the training field. Naruto for his part was confused...what had she been about to say?

* * *

I know its short....I'm sorry. PLEASE tell me what you think, . REVIEW it keeps me motivated.


	16. Chapter 16

For those of you that expect an instant happiness from our favorite couple, sorry you're in for a LONG wait. Hence the title "Worth Waiting For."

* * *

Hinata made her way back to the Takahashi household without encountering too many people. She felt exhausted and angry. 'How could she be so stupid?' she thought to herself. She almost confessed to Naruto-kun, she almost ruined everything. Hinata angrily summoned a change of clothing from her travel scroll.

She could just picture the look of disgust or worse pity Naruto-kun would give her. How could she even think of telling him of her feelings? Even if Naruto did like her in that way, he would never give up dream of being Hokage for her; she would never ask him to. Hinata sat on the futon and buried her hands in her hair, trying to force back a torrent of tears.

That was how Ino found her. "Hey Hinata what's up?" she asked. Hinata merely shook her head, not up to explaining herself. The nosey blonde took this as her queue to delve further into the matter. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the new and improved hunky Naruto Uzumaki would it?" probed Ino.

Hinata knew that her face was red and her eyes where puffy. She made a concentrated effort to pull herself together. "I really don't want to talk about this Ino-chan" she whispered. Ino frowned, she and Hinata had come and long way. She considered the heiress one of her best friends...if not her best friend.

"Hey Hinata...it's okay, I was only teasing...you can tell me what's bothering you. I won't judge, you know that" the blonde said, gently pulling the other girl into a comforting embrace. At the gentle touch of her best friend, Hinata let the dam break and released the tears she had been battling to hold at bay.

Ino was now really alarmed. She could only listen as the Hyuuga princess poured out her heart. "I-I-I almost told Naruto-kun how I felt about him! I was on the verge of telling him that I loved him when you interrupted us" she cried. Ino was aghast. She ruined Hinata's confession. She'd finally worked up the courage to tell the man that she was pining after how she felt, and she Ino had ruined it. No wonder Hinata didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry Hinata...please don't be mad...I'll fix this!" Ino said pulling away from the girl and rushing to the door. The sudden movements caught Hinata off guard. "W-w-what are you talking about Ino-chan?" she asked. "Don't worry about a thing Hinata, you'll get your chance to tell Naruto how you feel" said the perky blonde as she rushed out the door.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. "NO! Ino don't!" she called, but the blonde was already gone. Hinata could only imagine and dread what the blonde kunoichi had planned.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru made their way back to the Takahashi home. Each partaking of a much needed cigarette. Naruto was still thinking about his encounter with Hinata. The way she listened and accepted his words as truth. He was still reeling from the fact that she was unafraid of him...that she actually admitted that he was precious to her. In his mind he replayed her words.

Shikamaru observed the blonde ninja, so deeply lost in thought. "Something troubling you Naruto?" he asked with a sigh. He just knew that whatever it was it would be troublesome.

Naruto took a long drag from his cigarette, before replying. "Let me ask you something. If a girl told you that you where one of her precious people and that she holds you close to her heart. Then she goes on to say that she L-lo...then she stops. What do you think she was going to say?" he asked.

Shikamaru gave the blonde a look of disbelief...surely he wasn't too stupid to realize what the mystery woman was going to say.

"Don't look at me like that man...It was Hinata. I don't know what to think if she was going to say that she loves me. _ME! _The dead last, the screw up...Naruto Uzumaki the nobody. If that is what she was going to say... What do I do?" he asked turning confused blue eyes to his fellow ninja.

Shikamaru was torn. On the one hand he knew_(hell everyone knew)_ that Hinata had feelings for the blonde knucklehead. On the other hand was it really his place to tell Naruto of those feelings?

"Well I'd talk to her first, you know? You don't want to make any rash decisions" said Shikamaru finishing his cigarette. By then they had made it to the house. "Do you really think that Hinata could truly have feelings for me?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes earnest. "You won't know until you ask" answered Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded in agreement, snubbed his cigarette, and resolved to find Hinata.

* * *

Hinata took a long shower, and decided to relax in the huge sauna down the hall from her room. Her mind continued to whirl with thoughts of Naruto and her near confession. Added to that was her fear of what Ino was plotting. Hinata gave a huge sigh and shifted onto her side. Her long black hair fanned around her. Beads of sweat ran down her long lithe frame. Lying in the heated steam, she tried vainly to clear her mind.

* * *

Naruto had no luck in finding Hinata. He was about to give up when he encountered Ino. Maybe his fellow blonde had seen Hinata. Their conversation lasted less than a minuet. Naruto then decided that he would look for Hinata later, for now a long shower and some time in the sauna sounded like heaven.

Little did Naruto know that Ino had mastered a new jutsu while he was gone. It was called **Mind Dive Suggestion**. It allowed Ino to plant a suggestion into a person's mind. It was very subtle. A person could only be made to do something that wasn't against their nature. If Ino needed to talk to Shikamaru, but Choji was in the room, she would use **Suggestion** to make Choji go out for BBQ. Not that it took a lot of effort to make him leave. The same went for Shikamaru...she sometimes used it to make him go cloud watching and leave her alone.

The best part was that all it took was a single brush of her fingers against the other person. As Naruto walked away, Ino really hoped that Hinata appreciated her efforts.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she contemplated the rest of the day. She had another meeting with Lord Takahashi after dinner. She wished this mission would just end. She wanted to go home, she missed her village, her family. Most of all she wanted Naruto home safe, away from Megumi's clutches. Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sauna door open…

* * *

And that's where I'm stopping. I know I'm evil. I love to hear from you reviews keep me motivated….hint hint.


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter...

Ino Yamanka was in a very good mood. Not only had she helped her friend, but she did it by using a fairly complicated jutsu. Naruto didn't suspect a thing. She gave a happy little giggle and went outside to where she knew she would find Shikamaru. She found him exactly where she knew he would be underneath a huge tree cloud gazing.

As she watched him she couldn't help but release a sigh. The boy she grew up with was no more; in his place was a tall handsome stranger. Sure he still cloud watched and was generally lazy, but he was now moody and he chain smoked.

She knew his job in Strategical Tactics was demanding. He spent hours a day locked in his office at Headquarters. He rarely had time to train with the team anymore.

Whenever Ino did get a chance to see him, he had a cigarette hanging from his lips and his head buried in a report.

Shikamaru was one of the smartest people she knew, and he was also one of her best friends. She trusted him with not only her body, but her very life. She knew that she could go to him with any problem no matter what; he would always be there to help her.

That's why she approached him now. She wanted to wait until they returned home, but felt it was only fair to give him that time to think over her dilemma.

She sat beside him with a small sigh. She knew he was aware of her presence even though he didn't acknowledge her. "Hey Shika...I... you know I've been training really hard lately right?" she said.

The brunette gave her a grunt of agreement. Not deterred she continued. "Well the reason for that is because I was recruited by the I.I.S.A."

At her words, his head snapped around to face her. "YOU WHAT?" he yelled. Ino braced herself against his rage. "I said I was asked to join the I.I.S.A." she whispered. Ino knew he wasn't going to take the news well.

The I.I.S.A. (Interrogation, Infiltration, Seduction, and Assassination) was an ANBU sub-unit made up of Chunin and Jonin. They handled the missions that did not require the skill of the ANBU, but where too dangerous for a regular team.

Many of their members went on to become ANBU. With Ino's mind techniques, acting skills, and beautiful face, she was a perfect fit for the unit.

"I've been training with them. I passed all of the tests...my jonin sensei says I'm a natural. There's just one thing holding me back from full-fledged membership" she said.

Ino knew she wouldn't have to spell it out. Shikamaru wasn't hailed as a genius for his pretty face. She could almost see the wheels in his head turning and he analyzed everything she said.

"They don't accept virgins" he stated. Ino felt a crimson blush steal over her face. It wasn't something that she was ashamed of, she was proud of the fact that she didn't just give herself to some random guy. For the majority of her life she thought that Saskue would be the one she gave herself to. But when he betrayed the village, he destroyed any feeling Ino held for him.

Sex wasn't something she thought much about, but when she joined the I.I.S.A. it became the focus of much of her training. Ino was trained to seduce with a look, she learned how to make a man climax with just a brush her hand. She learned how to make even the most unwilling man into a slavering puppy.

At first she was mortified with the lessons, but over time she was conditioned to see it all as part of the mission. Her final obstacle was her own virginity. They were forbidden from using virgins. The higher ups didn't want a members' first time to be during a mission. Not only because of the physical aspect, but also the emotional and psychological ones. Ino was assured that when she did become sexually active, her place in the squad was assured.

This was a promotion that Ino dreamed about. To finally prove to everyone that she wasn't the weak link on her team. Sakura was always rubbing it in her face that she was a medic-nin, trained by Tsunade herself. Sakura ran an entire wing at Konoha General Hospital. Her constant bragging really worked Ino's last nerve.

"That's why I need you to help me Shika." she whispered, she turned her face away from him, not able to look him in the eye.

Shikamaru took out a cigarette and lit it. His face was unreadable, a perfect mask of calm. "What do you need from me? Recommendations for guys to help you out? I'm sure Kiba wouldn't mind...Lee might be persuaded...hell even Neji might take you up on your offer" he said exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Ino was not put off by his words. She herself had considered males among the Konoha 11. Kiba was a definite NO. Not only was he a man whore, but he treated women worse than he treated dogs. As for Lee, he was too nice a guy; he'd want a relationship...besides he was still hung up on forehead girl. Then there was Neji...the ice prince himself...he seemed too cold for an act that was suppose to be about raging passions and heated blood.

No, the only person Ino felt she could trust with such a personal and delicate task was Shikamaru. He was her friend, and he knew what he was doing. Ino had done her research before asking him to help her.

She didn't want to be Shika's first; she wanted him to teach her. She had spoken to a couple of the girls that he'd been with. Each had said that he was an amazing lover...but he was a little too intense.

Intense? Ino felt that she could handle intense.

"I don't want them Shika...I want you" she said in a broken whisper.

Shikamaru choked on his cigarette. "What do you mean you want me?" he rasped, desperately trying to breathe. "I mean just that. I want you to be the one to take my virginity. You're the only one I trust." she answered now looking at him.

"Ino...you don't see me as a lover. I'm just your friend...hell you don't find me even remotely attractive. How in the hell are we suppose to have sex?" he demanded.

Ino's blue eyes widened in surprise. "But Shika, I do find you attractive. You're tall, dark, and handsome wrapped up in the perfect friend" she answered lightly. In truth, it was going to hard to see him as a man, and not just her friend. He gave her a look of disbelief, and took another drag from his cigarette.

They lapsed into silence. Ino knew his mind was racing. After a while he firmly stubbed out his cigarette and turned to her. "Ino is joining the I.I.S.A. something you really want?" he asked, his brown eyes serious.

"Yes Shika, I really want to join. You have Strategical Tactics, I want the I.I.S.A. It's something I'm good at, and I can do more to protect the village from outside threats." she answered holding his gaze steadily. Whatever he saw in her eyes convinced him of her dedication.

"Then you're going to have to prove that you've got what it takes to be a member" he said. At her look of confusion, he elaborated.

"You're going to have to use all of your skills to seduce... me" he said.

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock. "Yeah, if you can use your new found skills to seduce me, then I'll feel more comfortable with you joining the I.I.S.A." he replied. Ino gave him a small smile. "How will I know when you've succumbed to my charms?" she asked her voice going low and sultry.

Shikamaru met her smoldering gaze with one of his own. He closed the distance between them, his breath fanning over her lips. "You'll know because you'll be flat on your back, screaming my name, begging me not to stop" he said, sealing his vow with a searing kiss. He pulled away from her and without a word, walked away. Ino remained where she was, frozen in wonder.

Who knew that lazy Shikamaru was such an amazing kisser?

* * *

Naruto was frozen in shock. There lying before him like a lavish buffet was a naked glistening Hinata Hyuuga. She lay on her side, her smooth back, full bottom and creamy legs open to his gaze.

He tightened his hold upon his own towel as he felt his body start to react to the sight in front of him. As he watched, she ran a hand through the thick black silk of her hair. Naruto was dumbfounded. He knew he should turn around and leave, knew he shouldn't be seeing the shy girl that he once knew naked.

But he couldn't leave he was transfixed by the goddess in front of him. He knew she had developed, but he hadn't realized how much.

* * *

Hinata gave a near silent moan of contentment as she turned to lie on her back. Naruto bit back a moan of his own as he got a full view of the splendor that was Hinata. Firm, full breasts, a toned flat stomach, and a tiny waist where displayed for him. What really caught his attention was the neatly trimmed nest of curls peeking from between her shapely thighs.

Naruto wanted to leave, he really really did...he just couldn't tear himself away. He wasn't aware of how long he stood staring at the woman in front of him. His mind was in overdrive, picturing everything he could do to the magnificent beauty in front of him.

Hinata couldn't ever remember being so relaxed. The heat from the sauna seemed to sap all of her troubles away, along with her strength. Her eyelids felt like the weighed a ton. Languidly she turned over. Her mind was heavy with sleep, that's why when she saw Naruto standing in front of her clad in only a towel she didn't react.

'I must be dreaming again' she thought to herself.

Idly she wondered why "dream" Naruto was just standing there watching her. She was also curious to know why he had such a panicked look upon her face. Hinata had to give kudos to her imagination; her "dream" Naruto was breathtakingly sexy.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" she asked the figment of her imagination. He looked even more startled. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, by now she sat up. "Guh..." was all dream Naruto could get out.

"Here now, come sit by me and we can talk about it" cooed Hinata. Hell if she couldn't be brazen in the real world, she might as well have fun in her dreams. Her "dream" Naruto nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to be at her side. Hinata suppressed a small giggle.

Once again, Hinata congratulated her imagination on a job well done. Her dream Naruto seemed so real. His eyes where that perfect shade of sapphire blue, his face lean and handsome. She looked her fill, admiring his well defined muscles and his washboard abs. A naughty part of her wanted to remove the towel. She actually thought about it, it was her dream why shouldn't she? Hinata locked eyes with "dream" Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was confused. Hinata acted like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Did she not realize that she was naked? "Um...H-H-Hinata? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to keep his gaze from straying lower than her chin.

He didn't like the glint she had in her eyes, as she replied with a laughing affirmative. He yelped and jumped back when she made to grab his towel. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Nothing is wrong with me Hinata, What's wrong with you?" he asked keeping a firm grip on the towel. "What could possibly be wrong Naruto-kun...I'm having the most wonderful dream about the handsomest man in all of Fire Country. I mean I shouldn't be surprised that my mind conjured up this dream for me. I had quite the morning with me almost confessing that I love you and all. It just goes to show you how really tired I am" she said, talking more to herself than to him.

Naruto was again frozen in shock, she thought he was a dream...and she loves him! While he was lost in thought, Hinata took the opportunity to lay her head on his broad shoulder. Sweaty skin slid against heated sweaty skin. He heard her give a sigh of contentment and her hands traced his rock hard abs.

Kami, he wanted to touch her. With all of her delicious naked skin pressed firmly against him his mind went into a frenzy. He knew that if he wanted to get out of there with a shred of friendship left, he had to control himself.

Naruto decided that a distraction was in order. Carefully he brought his hand up to caress her thick ebony tresses. "Hey Hinata...how long have you felt that way about me?" he asked. Hinata smiled softly as she met his gaze. "You know how long...you're part of my imagination after all" she whispered. "Well even dreams like to hear things for themselves sometime" he said continuing to play with her hair.

"I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Back at the academy I use to watch you. You where so strong, even when you messed up you never gave up! You kept trying until you succeeded. I wanted to be your friend...I was just too shy. You inspired me Naruto-kun. You helped me to be a stronger kunoichi. I admire you Naruto-kun, you're strong, brave, fearless...and you love your friends. I know that you would do anything to protect all of your precious people. I just pray that one day I'll be one of them. I use to get so jealous of Sakura. You chased after her asking her out, and all she would do was hit you and turn you down. I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at her, love me like you did her..."

Through Hinata's confession, Naruto stayed silent, still as a statue. His mind couldn't handle all of this input. So he remained silent. Eventually Hinata actually did fall into a light slumber. Naruto held her a while longer listening to her light even breathing. He lay her down and with one final caress to her slumbering face he left her to her dreams. Naruto had a lot to think about.

* * *

Okay, not as long as I wanted it to be, but it's all that would come. Now I have a couple of questions. What did you think of Hinata's confession? What about the Ino/Shikamaru storyline? I'm not sure I want them to be a couple...I'll let you decide.


	18. Chapter 18

Holy Hell I can't believe I left this story so long. I'm so sorry. I had writer's block and my muse ran away on an extended vacation with someone else's life. I'm tryin got get back into the swing of things, so just little late for Naruto-kun's B'day, another chapter.

Naruto sat alone in the elaborate Takahashi gardens; his mind desperately trying to make sense of the words swirling through his head. Absently he blew a ring of smoke towards the heavens, marveling at the millions of twinkling stars.

_'I love you Naruto-kun' _she'd said, her voice sweet and earnest.

"How could she love me?" he whispered to himself.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the powerful Hyuuga Clan loved him; Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, the nobody. Memories of her fainting and blushing in his presence assaulted his mind. The blinders fell away, and her behavior now made sense.

_'God I was such an idiot' _he muttered, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Still the thought of her having such strong feelings for him made him slightly...okay very uncomfortable. He didn't really know anything about Hinata, beyond the fact that she was a quiet, sickly girl.

"Why me?" he griped.

He really didn't want to get involved with her or anyone for that matter. He didn't want to be in a committed relationship now, and certainly not with anyone other than Sakura. Just thinking of the pink haired kunoichi made him smile. If mousy little Hinata turned into such a bombshell, he could only imagine how beautiful Sakura was now. He made a mental note to ask Ino if she had an updated picture of her.

Still how was he supposed to handle the dark haired girl's feelings? If he outright rejected her, would she still continue to defend him, or would she throw him to the wolves?

"Man this shit blows!" he growled out to himself.

"What's wrong with you?" asked a voice above his head.

Naruto's gaze snapped to the tree branch above him. His sensei sat cross legged and comfortable. Naruto wasn't surprised that he neither heard nor sensed his arrival. Giving his teacher a weary gaze, he dropped his cigarette butt and ground it under his shoe.

Lighting another, he ran a hand through his wild golden hair.

"Hinata is in love me..." he sighed.

Jiraya's reaction was not what Naruto expected. His sensei laughed...and laughed...and laughed.

"It's not funny Sensei! What am I going to do? I don't like her like that! Hell I barely know her. I'm not saying she's not hot or something, and I would totally be willing to hit that, but she's already talking about love. That's downright crazy right? She doesn't know anything about me! What...what if she finds out I don't return her feelings...what if she makes me marry Megumi as revenge for rejecting her?" he cried.

Naruto should have been watching his sensei's face. His expression of absolute horror would have warned him that they were no longer alone. Belatedly, he looked in the direction his sensei was looking in...and beheld a devastated Hinata Hyuuga and an enraged Ino.

_One Hour Earlier_...

Hinata awoke in the sauna with a start. _'What a strange dream that was' _she thought to herself. Slowly she pulled herself from the bench. Mindful of the time, she took a quick, cold shower and dressed in another severe black kimono. She didn't bother doing much to her hair, letting it hang free about her hips.

She made her way down to the elaborate dining room. There she was given the news that Lord Takahashi was unexpectedly called away to the neighboring village. It seems that his brother was gravely ill.

"While I wish your brother-in-law a speedy recovery, I must point out the fact that we cannot linger here indefinitely Lady Takahashi" stated Hinata. She sat sipping evening tea with the Lady of the manor.

The beautiful older woman sighed as she gazed upon the young ambassador. "I pray you will forgive us for the interruption Lady Hinata. My husband will be home no later three days from now" she said.

"I hope that he is, because if he's not, these negotiations _will_ be continued in Konoha" replied Hinata calmly.

With that said Hinata went off in search of the others.

She found Ino in the library browsing the tomes on Botany. She knew her blonde friend was in heaven being surrounded by all of the exotic plants. At the dark haired girls entrance, Ino's blue eyes lit up.

"So Hinata did you enjoy your sauna?" she drawled. Hinata gave her a confused look before answering in the affirmative.

"Don't you have something you want to share with me?" asked the blonde.

"I do have some very exciting news" shared the white-eyed teen. Ino leaned in close practically glowing, sharing the other girl's excitement.

"We may be able to leave in three days! Lord Takahashi has been called away and if he does not return in three days we are returning to Konoha" Hinata cried happily.

This was not what Ino expected...maybe her justsu didn't work. Maybe Naruto's mind is a lot harder to manipulate. None the less Ino hugged her friend and shared her joy.

"I can't wait to tell Naruto-kun. He'll be so relieved. At least we will be on home turf when we restart the negotiations" continued Hinata. Ino's blue eyes lit up with an idea.

"Why don't we go find him now Hinata?" she said. The Hyuuga instantly agreed. Activating her byakugan she easily found her crush in the garden...smoking.

"Those things will kill him if he doesn't stop" she griped to Ino.

As they approached the garden, Naruto's voice was carried to them by the wind...

_"...Sensei! What am I going to do? I don't like her like that! Hell I barely know her. I'm not saying she's not hot or something, and I would totally be willing to hit that, but she's already talking about love. That's downright crazy right? She doesn't know anything about me! What...what if she finds out I don't return her feelings...what if she makes me marry Megumi as revenge for rejecting her?"_

Hinata was frozen in place. She was instantly swamped in shame. Heat flooded her face, and tears stung her eyes. Rejection complete and utter rejection slid through her. That little ember of hope that Naruto would return her feelings died under a deluge of despair. His words cut through her like a knife.

_'Am I so repulsive he that he can't even consider a relationship with me?'_ she thought to her self.

_'Did he really think so little of her that he thought that she would punish him for not wanting to be with her?'_

Hinata felt naked and exposed; her pain there for the world to see. Shakily she gathered the pieces of her tattered pride, willing herself not to break down in front of the man that just destroyed her self-worth.

Unknown to her, her face settled into the perfect mask of Hyuuga calm. Only the slight trembling of her hands gave away the witches brew of rage and hurt that bubbled beneath the surface.

She had to clear her throat before she could speak.

"I was just coming to inform you that we would more than likely be returning to Konoha in a few days. It seems Lord Takahashi has been called away. As Ambassador it is within my rights to call for negotiations to be reconvened at another time and place. It has been a…tiring night, please excuse me "she said, sketching a slight bow and turning to walk away.

Naruto was aghast. He was noticeably pale beneath his perpetually tanned skin. His throat felt as though it was closing and he couldn't form a coherent thought.

'_Oh shit…what have I just done?'_ was the only thing he could think.

Hinata standing there in the moonlight was an unexpectedly beautiful sight. Her fair complexion marred by the burning red of humiliation. Indignant, proud, her unbowed countenance floored him.

"Wait Hinata…I…I…"he stammered out desperately searching for the words to repair the friendship he had unwittingly destroyed.

Without turning back to face him the scorned Hyuuga heiress spoke in a voice that sent an icy ball of dread right to the pit of Naruto's stomach.

"Wait? Wait for what Uzumaki? Wait for you to destroy what little pride I have left? Wait for you to tell me I'm not worthy enough to be with you? Wait for you to tell me you prefer your women with pink hair and a vicious streak a mile long? Or maybe you want me to wait for you to tell me you can't like a girl unless she's beating the crap out of you, ignoring you, or better yet telling you that you aren't half the man the traitorous Uchiha is?" she said the with her back turned, her words an effort to leech the venomous feelings from her heart.

Naruto, Ino, and Jiraiya were all too shocked to speak. No one had ever heard sweet shy Hinata be so downright mean.

"That was uncalled for Hinata" Naruto was finally able to say.

"Was it uncalled for Uzumaki? I think it was uncalled of for you to assume that whatever feelings I may or may not have for you would in anyway affect my job as Ambassador of Konoha. I think it was wrong of you to assume I just blindly loved you without knowing you" she practically hissed as she finally turned to face him.

Her eyed practically glowed with rage, the reflective moonlight making them shine even brighter. Her mask slipped as the raw emotion she felt shone through, transforming the stoic Hyuuga mask into one of pain and rage.

"I was _there_ Naruto…I was _there _when you where beaten, I was _there_ when you practiced until you passed out. In the shadows I cheered you when you won and I bled for you when you failed! Every year for your birthday I left you something on your doorstep. Not once did you even consider that the gifts where from me…you even had the gall to ask Sakura if they were from her! She hated you, yet you continued to run after her like some lovesick fool! But that's over now…you've taught me my lesson Naruto Uzumaki. I should have listened to Neji. No matter how hard you try you cannot fight fate." She said, her tears leaving silvery tails down her porcelain skin; her voice cracking with emotional conviction.

"Oh no Hina, don't say that. You know like I do that there is no fate but what you make" declared Ino, rushing to her friend's side. Hinata gave the blonde a sad smile, again pulling on her Hyuuga mask, and walked away. Her movements graceful as always. Her hands folded within the folds of her kimono, her stance reminiscent of her father.

Ino watched as she got further away. When she was out of sight, the infuriated blonde turned on her fellow Leaf Ninja.

"Well I hope you're happy you selfish, stupid son of bitch! I can't believe you just said that you ungrateful bastard!" she yelled.

Naruto was once again confronted by an angry woman. "Where do you get off calling selfish and ungrateful Ino. I never had anything given to me, I fought for everything I have!" he yelled back.

"Yeah Naruto you fought, but you where not alone! She was there cheering for you always. And that shit about why you? Oh boo-mother-fucking-hoo Naruto you have a beautiful girl that loves you in all of your stupidity. Not only is she sweet, nice and kind, but she's heiress to one of the most powerful clan in Konoha. I don't know why you when she could obviously do _so _much better" said Ino before she too turned to left.

Naruto was left standing with his sensei, both watching the other blonde return to the manor. "I really fucked up this time huh Sensei" he said. Jiraiya merely nodded in agreement.

And that's it. I know its short, but I wanted to get something out. Please review, it really motivates me.


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE**

Wow...That's all I can say about the response to the last chapter. Some of you where really upset with me. I made sweet innocent Hinata act like a jealous, irrational fangirl. While I appreciate that you care about this story, I just ask that you keep in mind a few things;

1. Naruto and Hinata are teenagers. Meaning that the things they say and do don't always make sense.

2. Naruto and Hinata are human. Meaning that they are not perfect, they will make mistakes.

3. Ino was just being a good friend. She doesn't know all the crap Naruto had to deal with growing up. She just sees some guy breaking her friends heart. She's really not an unsympathetic bitch...really.

4. Ino and Sakura are still friends. They have grown apart with Sakura spending so much time at the hospital working.

5. Last but certainly not least. This is _**MY**_ fic. If you have a problem with the direction its going, please feel free the PM me. I have no problem with that. I like that people actually care about this story. Your opinion _does_ matter. But what I _**DON'T**_ like is people saying that maybe I can _**FIX**_ my story if I do a certain thing. My story doesn't need fixing, its going exactly how I want it to. If you really absolutely hate a chapter that I write, _**PLEASE PLEASE**_wait for the next chapter to see if everything is as it appears. If it is, then feel free to hate me, flame me, whatever.

This was not aimed at anyone in particular. Please don't take offense, but more than one person made the "fix" remark. Some where not logged in so they couldn't be PM'd. All I'm asking for is the benefit of the doubt.

That's it for my author notes. On with the story.

* * *

Hinata angrily made her way back to the manor. Her mind a well of confusion. _' How had Naruto found out about her feelings?' _she thought that she had concealed them well enough. Her steps slowed as she approached the stately home. She could not afford to let anyone see her in such a state. She inhaled shakily trying to bring a semblance of calm to her overwrought nerves.

Naruto's total rejection of her stung…no it didn't just sting. It burned like acid through her veins, each beat of her heart pumping more of the devastation throughout her body. His words stayed with her, taunting her, breaking her. She shivered even though the night was warm.

Why didn't her want her? What was so awful about her that he could only see himself being able to sleep with her, but not have a relationship? To think that he said that he was scared that she would let Megumi have him in revenge!

"How could he even think that I'm the type of person to use my position for revenge?", she whispered to her self.

"He's an idiot that why!" hissed Ino, finally catching up to her. Hinata turned to her blonde friend, her mind again trying to figure out how Naruto discovered her feelings. Ino couldn't have…wouldn't have…_would _she?

Warily silver white eyes found sky blue. "Ino you…you didn't happen to tell Na-… him of my feelings did you?" she asked her voice nothing but a desperate whisper. Hinata never consciously used her family's gift of observation on her friends, preferring not to know when they lied, but now all of her skills where focused on her beautiful friend. When her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, denial instantly given, Hinata was relieved.

"There is _no way _in _hell_ I would ever do that to you…I thought _you_ told him!" cried Ino.

Hinata was taken aback. "_Me? _When would I have told him, I was in the sauna all afternoon" explained the Hyuuga heiress.

Ino bit her lip in contemplation. "Did Naruto stop by the sauna? Did you see him at all?" questioned the blonde.

'_Only in my dreams…' _thought Hinata.

As Hinata replayed the dream, focusing on Naruto's panicky face and overall uncomfortable demeanor, she came to the stunning realization that it wasn't a dream.

'_Naruto saw me naked…I tried to molest him…I-I-…' _it was then that her thought processed completely stopped and Hinata buried her face in her hands.

_'What have I done?' _thought Hinata as she again started to make her way back to the mansion. The rage that had sustained her through one of the most humiliating events of her life, was now leaving. In its place was searing regret and crushing sadness.

_'I said those awful hateful things to Naruto. If he hates me now it would be exactly what I deserve'_ she thought, her rage having completely left her.

Ino was at her side, the blonde not saying anything more. She could see the self-loathing on her friends face. Ino doesn't know what came over her. Why did she attack Naruto like that?

"If he never wants to see me again, I wouldn't blame him" whispered dark-haired girl. Silent tears fell from crystal white eyes.

"Its okay Hinata, we'll both apologize in the morning" consoled Ino.

"No its not okay Ino! Don't you see, I'm no better than the villagers who use to attack him. I'm nothing more than a jealous, stalker freak! I had no _right_ to get mad at him. How was he suppose to know I cared for him if I couldn't even talk to him?" she cried.

Before Ino could reply. Naruto himself made an appearance. He'd heard their entire conversation, each girl too upset to note their surroundings. They both jumped guiltily.

"You and I have to talk Hinata" he said his voice hard and angry. Ino opened her mouth to say something when one scathing glance from Naruto shut her up.

"Alone" he said.

Receiving a hesitant nod from Hinata, the willowy blonde left the two of them alone. Hinata couldn't face her crush, and instead stared at the ground. This was a familiar sight to Naruto. It seemed in the past that whenever he saw the girl, she was looking at the ground.

"You said some really hateful things to me Hinata. Not just about me, but about Sakura. I...I don't even know where to start" he said, angrily running a hand through his sun-kissed locks. Hinata still refused to meet his eyes.

"You said you where always there for me, but tell me this Hinata how was I to know that? You watched as I was beaten and starved. Yeah you said you cried for me, but did you ever cry _with _me? Did you ever let me know you where there? When I needed someone to lean on, did you ever offer me a shoulder or a hug?" he demanded.

Hinata was speechless. Her throat fell dry and tight. Tears once again fell from her eyes.

Naruto pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a quick drag from it he began to pace angrily in front of her.

"You said that you bought me gifts for my birthday…and I thank you for that. Had I known they where from you I would have thanked you in person. However you can't blame me for thinking they where from Sakura, she was the only person our age that I interacted with on a regular basis" he continued.

Hinata flinched at his tone, remained silent.

"My God Hinata I'm not psychic, I don't read minds. I hate to say this, but you have no one but yourself to blame for me not knowing of your feelings. You say you don't understand why I like Sakura…that I'm a fucking masochist…that I must enjoy getting hit. But the truth is I like Sakura because she's smart and beautiful and she's bold. She knows what she wants and she isn't afraid to go after it. Right now its Sasuke…but who knows maybe she will feel differently about me when I come back" he ranted, his eyes unknowingly glowing bright red.

Naruto's chest hurt with the restraint he was using to avoid yelling at her. He smoked and paced, letting silence fall between them.

Hinata knew that when he returned to Konoha a lot of females who ignored him in the past will take notice of him. That fact broke her heart. But really what right did she have to get upset, she was after all promised to another.

Wearily Hinata raised her head. His words tearing down the self-esteem that she'd built up over the years. All this time she'd seen herself as Naruto's greatest champion. The one who most loved him and was always there for him. Instead she found herself recast as a cowardly love-struck fool. She let him languish alone because she was too afraid to make a move.

Slowly she began deep breathing exercises that she learned as a child. Carefully she pulled her shattered soul back together. One tiny piece at a time, bit by bit until she felt her equilibrium return. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and raised tear bright eyes to meet his.

"I offer you my sincerest apologies Naruto. I had no right to say those things to you. And you're also right saying that I'm a coward. I never tried to talk to you or be there for you. I…I knew you where lonely…hurt…and I did nothing but watch. I was just so…afraid…God I'm so stupid! If you don't believe anything I ever say again…just know that I only ever want what's best for you" her words a mere whisper on the wind.

Naruto stopped his pacing and beheld the beautiful girl in front of him. He was still pissed at her words.

"My actions where inexcusable. It's just that you where never suppose to know. You where never suppose to find out how I felt. I'm sorry Naruto…truly sorry…I beg your forgiveness" the Hyuuga heiress begged prettily.

Naruto was taken aback by her words. _'He was never suppose to know about her feelings?'_

"So you where just going to sit back and never say anything?" Naruto demanded again dumbfounded by the girls actions. Was she really that shy?

Hinata turned away from him. "You just don't understand Naruto. Nothing could ever come from revealing my feelings for you" she whispered.

"What do you mean? Who knows what would have happened if you had told sooner" he replied lighting another cigarette.

"You just don't get it Naruto. I'm my father's heir. I will one day control the entire Hyuuga Clan, answerable to no one save the Hokage. My life has never been my own, my choices where never mine to make. I'm not free to love where I choose. So you see that's why I was never going to tell you" she explained, finally turning to face him.

The pair stood in silence, neither wanting to be the first to say anything. Hinata carefully keeping her mind blank and Naruto pondering her words. A stray breeze blew through the trees, causing Hinata's hair to whip around her face. Before she could move it, Naruto himself brushed it away.

Startled Hinata raised her eyes to meet his. "So where does this leave us?" he asked, his hands resting on her shoulders. Hinata heaved a large sigh, and summoned a heartfelt, but sad smile.

"It leaves us where we always were Naruto…friends…at lease I hope you still want to be my friend" she said.

Naruto returned her tentative smile with one of his own.

"Sure…friends" he said.

The past few hours of emotional turmoil had taken a toll on the two teens. The sudden release of the tension made them both light-headed. When their eyes met again, they burst into almost hysterical laughter.

"Oh God…what a day" laughed Naruto. Hinata agreed. After the laughter died down, Hinata reached over to grab Naruto's hand.

"Thank you Naruto. I may not have been a good friend to you in the past, but I swear I'll be a better one from now on. I promise I'm going to get you out of this mess and home to Konoha" she vowed.

"Come on Hinata…just you caring enough to try is enough for me. Now come on let's get back inside and get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can show me how to meditate" he said as they made their way back toward the manor.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Some of you may have noticed I've dropped the honorifics. They where getting to be a pain in the butt. Until next time…


	20. Chapter 20

Okay I know its been forever, but I just ran out of steam for this story and my computer died. Hopefully this new chapter will be the first of many. I know its short, but I really wanted to get something posted.

* * *

Hinata awoke early the next morning, feeling a little melancholic and weary. The very foundation of her feelings for Naruto had been challenged and found wanting. Maybe what she felt for Naruto wasn't real; if she truly loved him wouldn't she have stood up for him or at least comforted him? She absently went through her morning meditations, her mind awash in confusion. She and Naruto agreed to be friends. Logically Hinata knew that's all they could ever be; she was pledged to another and would never be allowed to be with someone as common born as Naruto. On the other hand she had loved Naruto for so long that it felt impossible to feel only something as tame as friendship for him.

Hinata once again sat upon the rather large boulder at the edge of the Takahashi garden. She willed her mind to embrace the tranquility of her surroundings. She forced herself to stop thinking about last night. Things would work out one way or another, and there was no use in driving herself mad with thoughts of things she couldn't change. She sensed the arrival of her not so secret anymore crush. Steeling herself, she took a deep cleansing breath and opened her eyes. Naruto offered her a tentative smile and slight wave.

"Good morning Naruto" she greeted him, thankful that her voice was steady and calm.

"Morning Hinata" he replied, his sapphire eyes unable to hold her penetrating gaze for long.

Hinata of course noticed his discomfort, she was Hyuuga how could she not? Quickly she searched her mind for a way to put him at ease.

"Are you back for another meditation lesson?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation from dangerous territory.

His relieved grin caused an answering one to bloom across her face.

"I am...that is, if you're still willing to teach me" he said, voice wavering.

"Of course I'll teach you Naruto, that's what friends are for...right?" she said, praying that she didn't sound as bitter as she felt.

Hinata once again had Naruto sit upon the large boulder and begin his meditation exercises. She was pleased to see his chakra flowing more evenly than before. She gave a small hum of satisfaction as she made minor adjustments to his chakra network.

Adjustments made, Hinata stepped back and watched Naruto. His sky blue eyes were closed, his broad chest rose and fell rhythmically, he looked totally at peace. She admired his sun kissed locks as they fluttered in the breeze. The changes time had wrought on Naruto took her breath away. He truly was a very handsome young man.

Deciding to relax while Naruto continued his meditations, Hinata sat quietly beside him. Not even a second passed before Hinata found herself once again being pulled into darkness.

This time awakening in the strange temple didn't frighten the Hyuuga heiress...much. It was still a disorienting experience. At least she didn't land in the water this time. Hinata found herself laying at the edge of the pool, again clad in the sheer orange gown. Slowly she sat up, looking around for Naruto's massive fox form.

Imagine her surprise when she discovered a normal looking Naruto lounging upon a previously overlooked dais. He watched her unblinking.

"Are you alright Naruto?" she asked.

At her words the blonde seemed to shake himself from his thoughts. Quickly he made his way to her.

"I am now. Boy you scared me, you've been asleep forever" he exclaimed.

Hinata allowed a small frown to mar her features. It only felt like a second that she was out.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" she asked.

"I've been here almost two weeks, I've been trying to wake myself up, but so far it's a no go. I thought for sure I'd be stuck here alone forever, and then a few days ago you just appeared out of nowhere" he explained.

"B-but Naruto...you've only been meditating for about twenty minuets! It hasn't been two weeks!" Hinata cried.

Naruto looked as lost as she felt.

"I swear Hinata it feels as if I've been here for weeks" he said.

Hinata slowly looked around. There had to be an explanation for time difference.

"What have you been doing all of this time?" she asked.

Naruto gazed at their surroundings. "I've explored every square inch of this place. There's no way out of here. On the plus side, I haven't gotten hungry or tired since I got here" he answered.

Hinata forced herself not to panic. If they were gone long enough, surely Ino or Shikamaru would come looking for them. Her only worry was how long it would take. If twenty minuets felt like two weeks, how long would a couple of hours feel like. The prospect of being alone with Naruto for virtual months had Hinata's heart beating erratically.

"Well Naruto since it seems as if we'll be here for a while...what do you propose we do?" Hinata asked, praying that her voice was steady.

Naruto gave her his trademark grin.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Hinata knew then she was in big trouble.

* * *

Alright don't forget to review...it keeps me inspired.


End file.
